Actually,it was you
by YesWeKat
Summary: Who knew that being a fake couple could turn into something real. Something called : Love. Get ready for the "Samcedes mission".
1. Samcedes deal!

**Hey guys, here's my first Samcedes story, hope you'll all like it my Samcedes family, this idea was living in my head since a long time and I actually decided to write it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (but I own Sam's body lmao and I owned Glee I would have called it Samcedee and not Glee haha) and I'm French, English isn't my native language so I already apologize if there's any mistakes! Enjoy!**

Mercedes usually wasn't that kind of shy girl; she's a Diva who's not afraid of anything, who doesn't hesitate to express herself even if, it probably would displease some persons. Yes, Mercedes Jones was strong and self-confident but this self-confidence could sometimes, mysteriously disappear when she had to face this "_love problem_" that every teenage girl had to face at her age. She was 17 and she unfortunately still didn't have a "_love life_". She desperately was hoping for being one day, surrounded by strong arms that would comfort her when she's feeling sad and discouraged.

She wanted to feel loved by someone who really cared about her, someone who would stand by her side for who she really is inside and outside.

She just wanted, for a once, hear a boy telling her how much he loves her, how much he missed her even if they just had been separated for a few hours. That's exactly what Mercedes was dreaming about, but she wasn't popular or skinny as those Cheerios, she just was a great vocalist who enjoyed being a part of the Glee club even if, this club wasn't the best opportunity for her to become as popular as she wanted to, even if she loved spending the end of her school day there.

Unfortunately for her, Mercedes really was attracted to someone very popular in her high school. So popular that, she doubted he would notice her one day. His name was Shane Tinsley, a popular member of the McKinley football team: the Titans.

She had to admit that he wasn't the hottest but, she felt like there was a kind of deep connection between them, when their looks met each other's. She loved his smile, his laugh, his self-confidence, but she, for a once, was too shy to dare to talk to him although she knew that she certainly had her chance with him.

That's why she did get that weird and desperate idea to find someone who will act her boyfriend in order to make Shane feel jealous so that he would confess her his feelings.

She knew inside of her that it was a real crazy idea but it was her unique solution to finally get the Love she has been looking for since a long time now. The only problem was: who would act her boyfriend?

Well she already knew that it would be one of her friends from the Glee club, they knew her and appreciated her so it would probably be easier for her to find out who she'll choose. She wasn't difficult, she wanted someone nice, who was at least a good actor, someone single and of course she wanted someone hot. She was a Diva, no?

Now she had to select, well she already could eliminate Mike who was in a relationship with Tina, Artie who was with Brittany, Finn who was with Quinn or Rachel, she didn't know exactly.

She couldn't and didn't want to ask Puck because she already had been with him for like two weeks and it just was a fake relationship without any real feelings in it. She also had to eliminate her BF Kurt because first…He was her BF and he already was with Blaine, and they meant the perfect couple for her.

The last one in her list was, to her surprise, Sam Evans. He weirdly corresponded to what she was looking for: he was single since he broke up with Quinn and he always had been nice to her. His ridiculous but funny impressions made her think that he would be a good sort of actor and she had to confess that he wasn't bad looking at all.

The only problems are that, even if he always has been nice to her they weren't that good friends, they did not talk that much to each other's just small sentences during Glee club and the last problem was that she didn't know if asking him to have another new relationship with someone and moreover a fake relationship, would make him accept her deal.

She could see when he sang during Glee club that, his heart was full of sadness. It was obvious that he still had feelings for Quinn but her feelings for Finn had destroyed everything between them.

Sam was a nice guy and she didn't want to hurt him by telling him about her deal. But she was sure that her deal would have benefits for both of us: make Shane AND Quinn jealous. Yes it, actually was, a good idea and she was about to ask him right now.

At lunch time, she waited for Sam at his locker. A few minutes later, she found him coming wearing his daily sad face on him. She couldn't help but think that he still was gorgeous even if he wasn't in a good mood. She weirdly felt her heart beat faster and faster.

She didn't know why she was nervous and stressed, maybe because she was about to have a first real conversation with Sam. When he finally arrived he gazed at her kinda surprised and also nervous at the same time. It was like two strangers who met and talk for the first time.

"Hey Sam, how are you today?"

"Hmm Hi. I'm ok… I think…And…You?"

Mercedes tried to make him feel more comfortable with that awkward situation and she just gave him her best smile.

"I'm fine thanks. You know, hmm… I woke up in the morning feeling like PDiddy and I was wondering if…"

"Hold on, like P...Diddy?"

Well that chick was really slow today; you ought to avoid jokes Mercy. She thought to herself.

"That…That was a joke Sam. You know, to make you smile a little bit!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to laugh or smile to your…jokes. I gotta go sorry."

Mercedes felt disappointed but a sudden wave of self-confidence came back and she quickly grabbed his arm forcing him to look at her kinda confused by her gesture towards him.

"Wait, Sam, please listen to me. I promise you to avoid jokes because, first I'm really bad at that and then because I know that you're not feelin' ok at all."

"…Ok, I… listen."

Mercedes took a deep breath and said:

"Well, I know that you and I are kinda like strangers, we are in the same club but we really don't speak a lot to each other's and I also know that we both are really different and that what I'm about to ask you will surprise you a lot but I really need to ask this thing which I'm sure will bring benefits for both of us. You certainly know that I still do not have a boyfriend but hmm… I really like someone, his name is Shane, and actually you know who he is. Brief, I'm not the Diva that I usually am when I'm faced to all that love stuff. I'm really shy about it and that's why I need to make him feel jealous so that…"

"- Hmm Mercedes…"

"- No please, let me continue. I'm not asking you a lot. Well maybe it's a lot, but it's worth ok. I want us to be a kind of "Brangelina" well in our situation it would more be like "Samcedes" you know, not that I want to frighten you by already having found our "couple nickname" but it sounds good no? Where was I? Oh yes, a couple, but not a real one…

A fake one, so that Shane will notice my existence and mostly his deep, or hidden I still don't know besides, feelings towards me. And your benefit in that deal would be that, Quinn would also notice that she's not really in love with Finn but with you and we would all have our own "Happy Ending".

Mercedes permitted herself to at least breath, she was so stressed that she literally had forgotten to breathe or even how to breathe. She looked at Sam and according to his shocked look; he wasn't expecting that kind of declaration.

"So…Sam…"

"Mercedes…I'm sorry but…No. My answer is no. I can't…"

"Why? Come on Sam, you have to admit that it's not a so bad idea. It could really work!"

Sam tried once again to leave but Mercedes was faster and immediately placed herself in front of him blocking him the way. She wanted a reason and now.

"Tell me why Sam!"

He sighed and said shyly:

"First, it really is not, a good idea. Second, I don't think that this "Samcedes" thing you're talking about would seem rea…I mean…"

"- WHAT? REAL? THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY? So for you, I'm not good enough to even act as your fake girlfriend? I know that I'm not perfect but… Who said that I didn't deserved to be loved like all these selfish and skinny Cheerios? "

Mercedes wanted to let the tears fall but she couldn't. Actually, she was used to those kinds of rejections. She was considered as "fat" for the others and so, damned to live her life alone without love. It hurts a lot, but she does not know why it hurts more when it's coming from Sam's mouth.

"Mercedes, that's not what I was trying to say I…"

He tried to grab her wrist to prevent her from leaving but she violently gets away from his grip and said:

"- Stop Sam. Stop talking; I'm just a fool who thought that…That she could ask one of cutest boy in this high school to be her fake boyfriend. I'm such a fool..."

This time, Mercedes gave up and let her tears sink; she didn't care anymore to show her weakness in front of him or somebody else. She walked as quickly as possible out of that high school and ran to her place. She was crying so loudly that she didn't hear Sam calling her name…

Then she threw herself to her bed still crying. This day Mercedes spent her whole evening crying again and again. Thinking how stupid she had been, how lonely she will spend the rest of her life, because if a boy like Sam didn't even want her as a fake girlfriend would Shane even want her as a real one?

Moreover, she really wasn't feeling like going back to the Glee club, or to high school anymore. She was too depressed for that, she had to deal with the fact that she'll never find love even by forcing things to come. She managed to convince her parents not to let her come back to school tomorrow. At least she had one more day to mope and stay alone.

And that's what she did, the whole day Mercedes stayed in her bed crying or listening to sad love songs. Inside of her, she knew that her sadness was exaggerated, but what happened with Sam was the little thing that made all the pain she was keeping inside of her since a long time: explode.

She was fed up and she just wanted to stay alone. But she kept on getting texts from Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Artie, Quinn, Tina who were asking her why she wasn't at Glee club and that they missed her. But she ignored their texts and calls she wanted to mope in her loneliness.

8pm: Mercedes was watching her favorite movie: "A walk to remember". A movie full of sadness and love at the same time, a movie which only had to effect, to make her pain even more badly.

Then she suddenly heard the sound of a guitar outside. She slowly get out of her bed and opened up the windows and to her a big surprise, she saw Sam. He was outside with his guitar in hands and as she could see, he was about to sing a song. Mercedes was so shocked!

Was he about to sing a song to her? Mercedes couldn't believe it; nobody had ever sung her song in that kind of romantic way. She was so surprised that she almost had forgotten that no matter if he was right now outside her house ready to sing her a song, she still was angry with him. That's why she was getting ready to leave when she heard Sam says her name; his voice was full of remorse and sadness:

"MERCEDES! Please, don't leave, just listen to me!"

"SAM, leave ok? You have nothing to do near the house of a girl like me!"

"JUST LIS-TEN…please."

Mercedes sighed and nodded letting him know that she actually accepted to listen to him. Sam smiled weakly and began:

_I spent my life_

_Thinking about you and I_

_And I want to spend my time_

_In your arms_

_But time has no meaning_

_If you're not around_

_All I have to give is for you... Close_

Mercedes couldn't deny that his voice really was beautiful and moving but… The lyrics felt so wrong. Why was he singing her a…love song?

_This is a Love Song, a love song_

_This is your love song, your love song_

_This is a Love Song, a love song_

_Your love song…_

When Sam finished his song he asked her if she could come down. And she did. Arrived at her porch she found Sam deeply thinking, as if he was looking for the good words he was about to use or something like that.

"Hey Mercedes…"

"Sam."

"Hmm… How are you feelin'?"

"Oh yes Sam I'm on top form, I just kept on singing some "_Happy songs_" all day long and even some beautiful birds came to sing with me, gosh it was such an amazing day for me today!"

Mercedes really wasn't in a good mood and she definitively wanted to show him that fact. She was trying her best to keep some coldness in her voice, even if it really was hard, Sam was too cute when he was full of remorse.

"I…Mercedes, you have to know that you were the last person I wanted to hurt. In my opinion you're amazing, and you've got such a beautiful…voice and … soul! I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday; I let my hatred and sadness talk and it was too confused in my head. But you really surprised me with your idea and you also picked me which also is surprising and weird at the same time. I mean, we're not the closest in Glee club…"

"I know Sam. I picked you because it seemed like you and I weren't… that different from each other's: we both are looking for love, I want Shane and you want Quinn back. You're not a bad guy Sam and in my opinion you were the perfect "fake" boyfriend to me. But I guess I wasn't for you."

"No, please Mercedes stop thinking that, when I meant "real" I meant that people would maybe not believe us, seeing us as couple although we weren't close friends before, it would not seem real for the others."

"…You're right but…We don't care about the others, if we want to find love we have to force fate and try our best to get what we want. I'm sure that we both are good actors, so nobody would imagine that we're "acting", you with your funny impressions and me with my Diva attitude, we must be freaking good actors."

Sam laughed slightly blushing:

"So you like my impressions hmm?"

"Calm down, there can't be two Divas in that fake couple, honey ok? I warned you be careful!"

They both laughed and Sam suddenly became serious:

"Ok, Mercedes I accept this "Samcedes mission", that's why I came to your house and decided to sang you this song. This song seemed like a good kind of… "Samcedes anthem" you know…? Or it… maybe was a bad idea…I'm sorry… I…"

She cut him by putting a finger on his lips a gesture which surprised him a lot but he was tired of thinking too much he just wanted to relax and release that tension he was keeping inside of him since he broke up with Quinn. Mercedes just hugged him…and it just felt right.

"All your ideas are the welcoming; AND this song really was beautiful Sammy honey! Well come inside and let's get our "Samcedes mission" ready!"

"Sammy honey? Ok, Honey Cedes!"

She smiled and took his hand; she was soon about to get her Shane thanks to Sam's help, but the only thing that both of us didn't know was that: some unknown feelings secretly were, growing up…and FAST.

**End of this chapter! Review me guys, I really enjoy readin'; I would love to know your thoughts about that chapter! Oh and no worries I'm a freaking huge Samcedes shipper, and write Shane's name was the hardest thing I had to do haha mostly the "cutest" lmao! **

**Ps: Song = Lilly Wood and The Prick – This is a Love song**

**Follow me on Tumblr: .com/ if you love Samcedes - Chord&Amber - Glee and My friend Kat Graham!**

**Xoxo - Ferda**


	2. Oh feelings!

**Chapter 2**

_**Hey guys, here's the new chapter! Your reviews were amazing, thanks for reading!**_

**Koxie:**** Hey sweetie! Haha I sold you, really? Lmao that's awesome! You're so amazing, thanks so much, you literally gave me my first review and it was such a wonderful one! This, really made my day, I was expecting such positive words like that! So once again thanks! Add me of FB: Ferda Somuch and send me your ideas if you wanna thanks, I'm like still looking for some new great ideas to the next chapters! xo**

**EmAndHerPen:**** Thanks a lot sweetheart! I'm doing my best, hopin' that you'll like the next future chapters! Xo**

**Moonlight015: **** Hey! Wow "enthralling"? What a nice compliment! Thank you a lot, I really appreciated. AND MAGNIFICENT? WOW I'm speechless, once again thanks! Haha you're really funny and thanks for clicking! Yeah OTP Samcedes forever hun! And I promise you to update as quick as possible, your reviews are so amazing they push me and make me wanna write more and more.**

**QTFics : ****Thanks a lot! I hope you'll like this new chapter! xoxo**

Mercedes and Sam were now on the couch making a: "_allowed and not allowed_" list for their Samcedes Mission. Mercedes was pretty excited, this list meant the concretization of her plan and she couldn't help but already imagining herself in Shane's arms. She was sure that, with Sam by herside, Shane would notice her and feel some jealousy. And of course it would be a great way for Sam to get Quinn back so it wasn't like she was just using him.

"…So let's begin by the "Not Allowed" things ok Sammy honey"?

"Ok honey Cedes, why not writing just one or two things in that list, I don't want to be rude but it's not that important to make a list…I mean…We'll just follow our instinct."

"Seems like you want us to have our first argument, hmm… Ok I'm just kidding, that's actually a great idea so… Number 1: "We are not allowed to…admit the truth to anyone". We absolutely have to keep that for us Sam ok, even when we'll both get the persons we want."

"Hmm…I agree but Cedes relax, we're not writing any testament in here, you know. And hmm… For the second one: "No feelings".

Mercedes didn't know why but she felt a twinge of sorrow when he said these words. As if there were absolutely no chances that, they might could have been a real couple, not that she wanted to, because she really wanted Shane but it still hurts. And a few minutes ago, he did never say that she was beautiful, he just said that she had a beautiful "soul" and "voice". At that moment she really felt hurt although she knew that she wasn't supposed to.

That's why she just decided to keep that pain inside of her and deny these bothering feelings which were dangerously invading her heart. She had now, to concentrate her attention on Shane and only Shane.

"You're right. No love, no feelings, just acting a fake couple." She said, not wanting to meet his gaze. She feared that he might have felt her embarrassment and pain.

But Sam kept on looking at her trying to understand what was wrong. Did he say something wrong to her? Mercedes Jones really was the only girl he still had problems to understand, this new friend/fake couple relationship already was confusing him and that wasn't good all.

"Hmm… Ok so let's now talk about the "allowed things?"

Mercedes suddenly looked at him and smiled shyly:

"I've already thought about that and here are my ideas : so first, we really often have to look at each other's as if we both had the face of the cutest puppy on this Earth, I often observed couples in the street and they exactly have that kind of weird expression on their faces. Brief, we also should spend most of our school day stuck to each other's and we can hug sometimes".

There was a heavy silence in the room and Sam had an unreadable face till he burst of laughter giving to Mercedes some more anxiety.

"Hahhahaha, Mercedes. Seriously? That's your vision of being a couple? I'm not making fun of you but… Hugs? I agree about the looks but just hugs? That's my own opinion, but I really think that couples do more than hugs!"

"Hmm…oh…So we can kiss each other's on the cheek. Better? And sometimes we could share a peck on the lips."

Sam just smiled at her and at that moment it was killing her not being able to read what he had on his mind at that exact moment. He must think that she's just a child of 12 but he had to deal with it, she wanted to share her first real kiss with Shane and not with someone who was acting her fake boyfriend!

"I know that the first kiss is the most important so I fully agree for the peck kiss Cedes."

Sam took her hand and caressed it letting her, speechless. Not because of his gesture, but because of the fact that, it was as if he had been able to read into her mind just through only one look. Wasn't it what, Soulmates were supposed to both have? A deep connection which permitted them to know what on each other's mind? Well she was sure that when she'll have the chance to spend some times with Shane she'll also notice that detail.

"Thanks, yes it…it means a lot. So, let's plan to see us tomorrow morning at my locker? Near hmm…7:23am, ok?"

"Wow, hmm that's really early. Am I allowed to ask my new fake girlfriend why so early hmm?" Teased Sam.

Mercedes blushed and said:

"Well, because this is the exact hour when Shane arrives at School. Please don't think that I'm that kind of groupie girl, I'm just a good observer you know. It's one of my several qualities honey!"

Mercedes laughed and Sam couldn't help but notice how much he liked hearing her laugh, seeing her beautiful smile. Her laugh was like an eternal smooth and melodious sound that, he wanted to hear for many and many years. Quinn wasn't like Mercedes. Mercedes had that contagious joy, this joy which weirdly had as effect to: melt his heart, and there was nothing like that with Quinn…

"Ok, well my dear fake good observer girlfriend, I gotta go. So I see you at your locker at 7:30am! Good night Cedes!"

"NO Sammy! IT'S 7:23am!"

"Haha I knew, I was just teasing my new girlfriend!"

With these last words, Sam left her house letting an amused Mercedes who couldn't stop giggling, excited as she was! Tomorrow promised to be the day of her fresh start…

_7:21am_ Mercedes was so stressed. She was at her locker desperately waiting for Sam's and mostly Shane's arrival. But Sam still wasn't here and it already was 21! Gosh it was impossible that they would fail their first "Samcedes mission"! However, to her good surprise, Sam actually arrived wearing for a once a smile on his beautiful face.

"Sam you were about to be late, are you aware that we were about to…"

Sam did not let her finish her sentence because at that exact moment, he showed her a flower he had hidden behind his back. Mercedes's irritation quickly vanished and she let Sam place the flower between two tufts of her hair. Mercedes couldn't help but blush at his romantic gesture; she so wasn't used to these kinds of things, that she just weakly smiled at him. Even if she couldn't deny that she did love the feeling of his fingers slightly brushing against her hair. It seemed like the time had stopped for a minute and she did not notice when Sam was saying her name:

"Earth to Cedes, he's here, what do you want us to do?"

Then, she immediately turned and saw Shane coming. She panicked, she completely loose her self-confidence and she absolutely had no idea of what they were supposed to do, in her dreams it seems so easy that in real life she wasn't expecting to not knowing anything. She never had a boyfriend before, of course she saw a lot of movies which included a lot of couples but she was Mercedes Jones and she didn't know what her own couple life would look like!

Sam noticed her sudden anxiety and decided to help her as best as he could by, being the best fake boyfriend that she could ever imagine.

That's why, he assured himself that Shane discreetly was watching them and Sam gently began to, tenderly caress and kissing her cheek, he then, took her left hand by intertwining their fingers. Sam kept on gazing at Mercedes's eyes by keeping an eye on Shane who apparently was…Annoyed. Well that was interesting!

Mercedes didn't have noticed that she had stopped breathing while Sam was acting. It felt so real she almost had forgotten about Shane. Sam's looks towards her were so intense that she had the feeling that her eyes, were about to burn. But Shane came back to her mind like a violent hurricane and she quietly asked:

"Did…Did he saw us?"

"Yes he did. He really was annoyed Cedes."

At first, she didn't know how this great news was supposed to make her feels, happy of course but…Her beginnings as Sam's fake girlfriend were getting her really confused. She knew that it probably was nothing, that it maybe was normal because it was her first real encounter with a sort of "love life". That's why Mercedes tried to stop confusing herself and smiled and hugged him quickly.

Suddenly the ring rang and it was time to leave. Mercedes stepped back and she once again didn't know what to do, she wasn't the type of girl who makes the first step and Sam gave her a big smile by, once again, kissing her cheek:

"See you at Glee club Honey Cedes; I will need your help with Quinn."

"Oh, yes…Sure. See you Honey Sammy!"

Crap, she almost had forgotten Quinn. She really liked Quinn and didn't want to hurt her, but she had that strange feeling after what happened with Sam, that Sam and Quinn weren't meant to be together, even if they physically looked perfect together, inside it wasn't that perfect.

Mercedes was good to recognize those kinds of things, that's why she decided not to let him know about her own opinion. After all, it was his business not hers. However, she couldn't remove that image of Sam and her at her locker.

She wasn't allowed to fall into Sam's trap even though; he wasn't doing anything for that, just doing what she had asked him to do. So why, for god's sake why, couldn't she remove these images from her head?

She loved Shane…Or she just liked him? This question had been haunting her mind all day long all. She didn't even notice that it already was time for Glee club. She left her Math lesson and went to her locker before going there. And she saw Sam, waiting for her. He looked so perfect and so cute that her heart was about to melt. Without knowing, she already has that childish smile that all couples had when they were in love.

When she arrived near him, Sam took her hand and pushed her into his arms for a hug. Mercedes loved the feeling of being in her arms, she felt so… In safety:

"Hey, how was your day Honey Cedes, hmm?"

"Good and you Sammy Honey?"

"Well, very good because a lot of persons saw us this morning and rumors, gossips came. And this, till Quinn's ears, I don't know why but I've got that strange feeling that this news of you and I being together, really was bothering her. You should have seen her face; I admit…I was a little spying at her. You know, I just wanted to see her beautiful face and when I saw that this news bothered her I knew that our "Samcedes mission" was on a good way!"

Mercedes did not really hear what Sam was telling her. Just a few words came out, like: "spying at her" or "to see her beautiful face". It hurts. Now, Mercedes couldn't deny the feelings she was feeling right now: pain and jealousy. She tried to ignore them because it was their first day as a fake couple and she should not listen to what she was feeling.

Sam must have noticed something, because he gently took her hand by putting one of his fingers under her chin forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Cedes, what's wrong? Did someone bother you today…About us?"

"Hmm…No Sam… I…Well you know what, we ought to go to Glee club, we're gonna be late."

Mercedes slowly removed Sam's fingers from her face. Sam nodded kinda confused and they actually both went to their next goal: succeed to convince about their relationship, to their Glee friends.

When they arrived they instinctively intertwined their fingers and of course, everyone was looking at them with different kinds of emotions. Kurt, Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany, Rachel and Finn looked really happy for them, Mercedes even thought that her BF Kurt was about to cry.

However Puck, Santana and mostly Quinn were looking at them shocked and really not happy about what they were seeing. Santana decided to break that awkward silence in first:

"Am I the only one on that earth aware that our dear Trouty Mouth, does not deserve Mercedes? Omg, Mercy are you…pregnant? That's why you are damned to live the rest of your life with Trouty Mouth?"

Mercedes was startled. She didn't expect Santana to think these kinds of things; she turned to see Sam's face. And he was hurt, he was now staring at his feet and Mercedes couldn't let her speak like that to her fake yes but boyfriend too!

"First, Santana I don't allow you to nickname MY BOYFRIEND: Trouty Mouth, he just has the most kissable lips you have ever seen. So you really have to stop doing that because I promise you if you keep on calling him like that I will gladly kick your Latina ass, I would kick it so hard that it would lead you till Mexico, you got it? When you two used to hang out, it was you and only YOU who didn't deserve a boy like Sam. He's the perfect boyfriend and I guess that you were too blind to even notice that point. And to finish, I'm NOT pregnant, so shut up!"

Mercedes breathe deeply and thought that Satan Santana would answer her back but instead she just crossed her arms by giving her some dark looks. Sam gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"Sweetie, are you going to explode? You're all red. I don't want to hang out with a tomato." Said Brittany to Santana and for a once the atmosphere quickly smoothed down and Mercedes and Sam laughed by going to their seats.

Mr. Shue actually decided to talk and was about to begin his speech when Quinn suddenly put her hand up.

"Oh yes Quinn?"

Everybody looked at her and she said shyly:

"Mr. Shue, I'd like to sing something."

"Oh ok Quinn, the stage is all yours."

Mercedes had that feeling that her jealousy was about to increase when Quinn would begin to sing, she didn't want to feel that jealousy but her heart was stronger than she was. She turned her head and discreetly look at Sam. He was just motionless as if he had stop breathing when Quinn asked to sing.

Quinn swiftly looked at Sam, avoiding Finn's confused look towards her:

_What goes around comes back around, hey, my baby,_

_What goes around comes back around, my, my, my baby (hey),_

_I say, what goes around comes back around, hey, my baby,_

_What goes around comes back around,_

_There was a time I thought that you did everything right,_

_No lies, no wrong,_

_Boy, I must've been out of my mind,_

_So when I think of the time that I almost loved you,_

_You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you,_

Mercedes look at Sam then at Quinn. And it was as if they were alone in that room. Mercedes felt ill-at-ease, those lyrics were rude towards Sam but Mercedes knew that Quinn was lying to herself; Quinn still loved Sam, that really was obvious now. And she hated that feeling of ignorance she suddenly was getting from Sam. And for a once, she did the first step and decided to take his hand in hers, but there were no reactions coming from him.

_Thank God you blew it,_

_I thank God I dodged a bullet,_

_I'm so over you,_

_So, baby, good lookin' out,_

_I wanted you bad,_

_I'm so through with that,_

_'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_You turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_And I'm gonna always be the best thing you never had,_

_Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_So sad, you're hurt,_

_Boohoo, oh, did you expect me to care?_

_You don't deserve my tears,_

_I guess that's why they ain't there,_

_When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you,_

_You showed your ass and baby, yes, I saw the real you,_

_Thank God you blew it,_

_I thank God I dodged a bullet,_

_I'm so over you,_

_Baby, good lookin' out,_

_I wanted you bad,_

_I'm so through with that,_

_'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_I said you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_Hmm, and I'll never be the best thing you never had,_

_Oh, baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_I know you want me back,_

_It's time to face the facts,_

_That I'm the one that's got away,_

_Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life,_

_Thank God I found the good in goodbye,_

_I used to want you so bad,_

_I'm so through with that,_

_'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_Oh, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_And I will always be the best thing you never had,_

_Ooh, best thing you never had,_

_Goes around, comes back around (oh),_

_Goes around, comes back around,_

_Bet it sucks to be you right now (ooh),_

_Goes around, comes back around,_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_Goes around, comes back around,_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now, ooh._

When Quinn finished her song, everybody was speechless. Her vocal performance was really good, and the feelings she was showing were so intense that everybody finally clapped their hands cheerfully, even Sam and Finn. Mercedes was shocked, was she the only one in that room who saw how much she was lying by singing this song? They let Quinn sing her fake song to Sam, saying how much he had been the best thing she never had and that she was over him although it was so wrong.

That's the reason why, Mercedes suddenly left the room letting her Glee friends confused. But the most confused in here was Sam. He had to admit that he almost had forgotten his "fake couple mission" with Mercedes. Quinn had invaded his entire mind and when Mercedes left, he weirdly felt guilty, he totally did ignore her and he was now aware of that. Everybody was now gazing at him like they were telling him: 'Hey man, it's your girlfriend go find out what's wrong!".

They were right and that's exactly what he did, Sam quickly left and tried to find where Mercedes was and he easily found her at her locker, however she wasn't alone. Shane Tinsley was there with her, a hand on her arm.

Sam didn't have to be jealous, after all she wanted Shane and it wasn't the same situation he had lived with Quinn and Finn. He couldn't be jealous of Shane for being the one who was by her side, the one who was touching her arm. No, Sam wanted to forget these crazy ideas. He and Mercedes were just acting, he wanted Quinn and she wanted Shane, which was all he had to focus himself about. However, he couldn't help but wonder why Mercedes left the Glee club like that, after Quinn's song? What was wrong with her? He could notice that she wasn't feeling well and Shane was here for her. But, unfortunately not him.

When Mercedes arrived to her locker, she wasn't expecting to see Shane coming to her. She was so disappointed and confused that, at the beginning; she didn't felt that happy when Shane talked to her for the first time.

"Hey, I'm Shane and you? Hmm…Are you ok? Hmm...Your boyfriend did something to you?"

"I'm Mercedes, and hmm no he didn't…I'm ok thanks."

"Well, Mercedes I'm seeing some tears coming on that beautiful face, so I guess that there's something wrong!" He said by gently caressing her arm.

Mercedes was surprised, did he just said "beautiful face"? It was their first conversation and he already had told her that she was beautiful, although Sam actually never said that she was beautiful! But for God's sake why was she still thinking of Sam while she was having the conversation she had been looking for, since a long time now with Shane. She was mad at Sam for making her feel like that. She had to forget him and she would do anything to forget him.

"Thanks Shane, hmm I don't want to bother you with that, it's ok, I promise."

"Sure, beautiful? Well, if you need to talk one day, I'm here, ok?"

Shane just had succeeded to make her smile and this was an enough good reason, to convince herself, that she had to forget these bothering feelings she had towards Sam. She about to close her locker, after having arranged herself, when she felt two hands on her waist. Mercedes immediately turned and saw a nervous Sam staring at her by shyly smiling.

"Well, saw that Booba succeeded to comfort you."

"What? Sam, his name is Shane and not Booba; and yes he did a really nice job about that, contrary to you…I mean… Not that you had to comfort me…I…!"

"Cedes, I really don't understand you. What's wrong with you? Why did you left like that, they thought I was the worst boyfriend ever! And now, I find you with that Booba caressing your arm and…"

"- Hold on, were you spying at us? And what's wrong with him touching my arm? Are you…jealous? And I left because YOU were letting me be the worst girlfriend ever! You kept on ignoring me and I felt so useless and when Quinn was singing this song to you I literally was invisible to you Sam!"

"So YOU were jealous!"

"NO! YOU were jealous!"

"Jealous of Booba? ME? Haha PLEASE!"

"Who do you think you are Sam? Are you thinking that you're better than him?"

"YES. I'm BETTER than him…Do you think you are better than Quinn you…You…"

"- I WHAT, SAM? Are you saying that I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend? I'm not better than Quinn? For you, appearance is the most important."

"MERCEDES, COME ON STOP SAYING THINGS I DID NOT EVEN SAY!"

"BUT YOU DID THINK OF THESE THINGS! YOU DID SAM!"

Their first argument was so intense that they did not notice that all of their Glee friends were now behind them, even Quinn who secretly was smiling. When Mercedes saw them and mostly Quinn, she decided to leave but once again, Sam prevented her from leaving by gripping her arm:

"Cedes, please don't leave…I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I…"

"- Sam, let me go. You never really liked me."

Sam was about to tell her that he appreciated her, that why he had accepted her deal but Mercedes saw that he was about to admit their deal although they were all watching them. She just surprised him, by putting a finger on his lips and Sam understood. He let her leave; however he couldn't help and said while she was leaving:

"CEDES, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MY FEELINGS ARE!"

**End for now! Did you like it? I hope so, had a lot of fun writing it, and can't wait to read more and more amazing reviews! Xoxo -Ferda**

**Song: "Beyoncé – Best thing I never had"**


	3. Revelations!

**QTFics: Thanks a lot for the compliment! Really nice! Yes, you are right, it's the first day and it's already like getting really confused, but I enjoy that, because it shows how much there's that kind of special connection between them who really lead them to each other's, besides thanks for noticing! Yes, and I actually really like Quinn's character but I wanted to play with her dark side! Keep on reviewing, and hope that you'll like this new chapter! Xoxo**

**Chordoverstreetfanactic: Aww thanks a lot! Sure, I'm gonna keep on writing! Hoping that you'll enjoy this new chapter sweetie, keep on reviewing! Xoxo**

**Ki1era: THANKS! Xoxo**

**SpazzyCaro: Thanks, yes I love these kind of stories too, so romantic! Haha you make me laugh so hard, sorry I meant Bubba yes, I did a mistake, because there's a French rapper who's got that Booba name lmao! Thanks a LOT for telling me sweetie! Glad, that you're interesting to read the next chapters! Hoping you'll like, because I really like your Samcedes fanfiction! Keep on reviewing! Xoxo**

**Moonlight015: Why are you so freaking amazing haha? Your reviews are like the best reviews I have ever get, you're so encouraging me to keep on writing as quick as possible, and mostly keep on doing my best! Yes, Sam has got a real sense of humor, sorry Bubba haha! Oh a first fight in front of Quinn, an evil Quinn for a once haha, wanted to show that side of her even if I like her character! I'm so glad that you said that it's a thing that Santana could say and that any Gleek knew that because I'm not a huge Gleek since a long time, it's Samcedes who showed me the Gleek way lol and I'm not confident with all the characters personality, so I'm glad that it seemed real for you! Oh, thanks, I actually really like to express feelings, show the inside, you're right, it's in fact my way of writing and I feel like it's more romantic and it fits Samcedes so well! Yeah, the last scene was the hardest for me to write; if I could, I would create a world which there only is Sam and Mercedes in it haha! Your reviews always are amazing, never doubt of it! Thanks for giving some of your time to review so well! It really helps and encourage! And I heart you for that! Besides, hoping that you'll like this new chapter! Xoxo**

**Here's the new chapter guys RER : read & enjoy & review! xoxo**

It had been since 4 days now that Sam did have talk to Mercedes. Not that he did want to, but she really was stubborn and good at avoiding people. Sam didn't like to be avoided by someone and mostly if that person was Mercedes. It seems weird but inside of him he felt kinda empty without her in his life.

Not that there was something serious between them, they were just acting a couple but he already had enjoyed being near her, touching her, kissing her on the cheek. She didn't know it yet, but Mercedes helped him a lot, before that deal, he was so depressed and he wasn't over this hard break up time he had with Quinn. His feelings also were so confused.

Quinn still was on his mind and heart but he had to admit that Mercedes also dangerously was invading his heart. But he had to forget her for a while, it was too soon to even think of imagining something real with Mercedes, he was too lost for that. Now, he only could deny what his heart was trying to tell him.

At lunch time, Sam decided to lunch alone; he didn't want to get a wave of interrogations from his Glee friends. Some loneliness was his only way to find out how getting better. Sam thought that he would eat quietly but to his misfortune, Shane Tinsley and his football friends sat to the table next to his and it really was easy for him to hear their conversation:

"Hey Shane, tell us more about that sexy chick you wanna!"

"Guys, she's so hot! And…"

"Come on dude, stop teasing us, who's it?"

"…Her name is Mercedes. But I like to call her Mercy you know. She's almost like my girl and…"

"AND, WHAT? TELL US!"

"She's got a freaking hot ass dude; I can't stop staring at it and I want to smack it and..."

That was now too much for Sam. Bubba was here talking about his girlfriend or no…His fake girlfriend, just next to him, with that kind of nasty language that Sam couldn't bare earing towards a woman. He was a gentleman and he cared about Mercedes. And who did he think he was?

Sam knew that Bubba was saying these stupid things on purpose just to get him angrier than he already was. Moreover, it was working…a lot actually! For a once, Sam didn't think and listened to his heart by beating Bubba's face like a mad man. He felt so much hatred inside of him. Maybe it was the fact that Shane talked about Mercedes as if she was his girlfriend or the fact the he wasn't showing some respect towards her.

Maybe both, but Sam was 100% sure that he wanted to make him pay. Each punches meant something to him: his hatred towards his behavior, this pain he had because of Quinn, his confused heart because of Mercedes. Sam suddenly felt Mike and Finn trying to stop him from punching but it was pretty hard, he was so determined to make him regret his lyrics:

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT CEDES LIKE THAT OK?"

Sam was about to go back punching him when she heard a smooth but loud voice calling him. Sam suddenly stopped and let Finn and Mike get him away of Shane's body and it's at that moment that Sam noticed how everybody was staring at him as if he was a weirdo. Then he tried to focus his mind on who had called him and to his biggest surprise it was: Mercedes in person.

Sam gazed at her but immediately looked away. He actually was aware of his brutal behavior and he suddenly felt ashamed of himself. Nevertheless, Mercedes surprised him once again, by taking his undamaged hand, leading him to the closest lavabo and began to clean up his face.

For a few minutes they didn't say a word to each other's, Mercedes felt her hand trembling and she was hoping that Sam did not notice that point. Inside of her she had so many mixed feelings, she was kinda glad that Sam defended her honor whatever Shane said, Sam had showed her that he cared about her, she hated admitting it but, she maybe had been wrong about him. Plus, she really was disappointed in Shane, she was sure that he must have said something really bad for having provoked that kind of reaction at Sam.

Because Sam wasn't violent, in her opinion he was the kindest she had ever met and the fact that he had been so out of his mind because of her was driving her, really nervous.

Then, she began to clean up his lips covered with a little of blood. She didn't know why but she particularly had a crush on his lips. They looked so soft and attractive, that for a second she almost wanted to kiss them. However, she had been so focused on his seducing lips that she hadn't notice that he had deeply been staring at her since a few minutes now, with a look, besides, that she couldn't decrypt.

She was about to continue what she was doing when Sam, without saying anything, took her hand, removed the towel she was carrying and led her hand to his heart. His heart was beating so quickly that she did not even notice that she immediately gasped at the feeling of his heartbeats. They were now; both looking at each other's as if they were the only ones on that Earth. Actually, they didn't need to talk to understand each other's.

They had that deep connection that linked them in a wave of passion and…Love? Sam took a deep breath and decided to talk for the first time since they came here:

"Cedes, I'm so sorry, I made you feel so bad and that was the last thing I wanted to do. You're so sweet that it hurts me to see you sad. I have to be honest with you Cedes. I love every part of you, your beautiful face, your beautiful voice, your beautiful smile and mostly your beautiful body. Cedes, for me you're so beautiful inside and outside.

I know it's creepy because I'm saying this declaration to you although it just had been a week and before that week I wasn't really paying attention to you, and I feel so ashamed about that. I care about you a lot and what Bubba said about you, drove me so crazy I'm sorry for getting that mad but as I already told you, I deeply care about you. I…"

"-What…What are you trying to tell me Sam? Do you want us to be…?"

"-I …I don't know Cedes. It's not that easy. My feelings are still confused, there's Quinn you know. She's still on mind, but you also are and I'm so lost."

"Sam, I would not deny that I've got feelings for you but there's Quinn and there's Shane, I…"

"- SHANE? Is this some kind of a joke? I just get a fight with someone who said nasty things about you; he does not respect you Cedes! How can you still want to hang out with someone who does not really love you as much as…?"

"- As WHO Sam? WHO? YOU? I'm freaking fed up of being alone, I want to have someone by my side and if Shane said these nasty things as you say, well I can only tell you that people change, I will do my best to change him Sam. I deserve love!

"He does not deserve you."

"Come on Sam! Stop playing with me and with my heart! At first it was just a simple deal between us, and a few days later you're here telling me that you may have feelings for me but you also feelings for Quinn. Sam, the deal was : acting a fake couple in order to get Shane and Quinn. The rule was: no feelings. In almost one week we already did infringe that rule Sam!"

"I'm not playing with you; I'm as lost as you are, ok? We infringed that rule but I'm not ashamed of that Cedes. I never will, trust me."

To his surprise, Mercedes hugged him by nuzzling her face in his neck; Sam just hugged her back feeling so good to have her in his arms. So good to feel like she was in safety in his arms and feel like she was…his. Sam kissed her head and tenderly caressed her soft hair.

Sam had never been in that kind of awkward situation, having feelings for two girls really wasn't easy for him and now, although he should be thinking of Quinn, he was here hugging Mercedes and feeling so well doing that. He almost didn't want to let her go; feeling her breath in his neck was smoothing that hatred he had been trying to keep inside of him.

Unfortunately Mercedes stepped back and tried to look at him straight in the eyes but it was pretty hard and Mercedes took the hardest decision she has ever take :

"Sam, I think that we should stop that deal. It maybe was a bad idea, I'm sorry to say that to you but, I think that I should have picked Puck, he would never have felt something for me; I would have not felt something for him too... I want both of us to find happiness and this situation is driving us in a way that we are not enough strong to manage alone. This situation is too crazy for us Sam."

Sam didn't know how to react at first, he should have been glad that she wanted to stop that deal, and it maybe would have been easier for him to find out about his real feelings toward Quinn. However, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He didn't want to let Mercedes go out of his life. Sam knew that she was right, choosing Puck would have been better for both of them but, if she didn't have chosen him, he would have never seen how much he liked her and how much they looked so good together.

Sam suddenly felt determined to not let her go, he accepted to let her go off his arms but he would not let her go off his life. That's why he got that idea:

"Cedes, I know this deal totally had been wasted but why not continuing? I mean, we could continue that fake couple mission but by forgetting a little Quinn and Bubba and…"

"Shane"

"Bubba!"

"Shane!"

"Bubba!"

"SAM!"

"Ok, Bubba Shane!"

"Ugh, whatever"!

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh a little, even in the saddest moment Sam could always make her laugh. This was, one of those special things that she loved about him.

"Where was I…Oh yes, so we could continue that fake couple mission but by forgetting a little about Quinn and Bubba Shane by 100% acting the fake couple!"

"Sam? What are you saying? We already are in an awkward situation and you want to make it worst by forgetting Shane and Quinn? How do you want us to forget these feelings we've got towards each other's?"

"Listen; by forgetting them we'll attract them as quicker as possible! It's a great plan. They'll be so jealous that they'll notice us much more. I just hope that you'll succeed to change that Bubba Shane or I…"

"Hey, it's ok. I'll handle him. I don't know if that a real good idea. I'm not sure if I will manage to make my feelings disappear by being near you most of the time…"

"I promise you Cedes that…We won't develop these feelings we've got towards each other's. And if you feel like there are too many feelings coming from me, just imagine that…These are just virtual feelings? It's a real good idea Cedes, I promise you."

Mercedes didn't know what to say, maybe he was wrong, or he maybe he was right. She doubted if, giving it a try would improve they actual situation but inside of her she was excited. Excited to see where this, would really lead them, she also was excited to keep on spending time with Sam although they would favor: the virtual feelings method.

After all, she was young and she wanted to take advantage of her youth by stop thinking about the potential bad consequences. She wanted to live her life and find love and Sam could honestly be the one who would lead her to that way she's looking for. However, she had to keep on mind these virtual feelings. This method wasn't that bad but wasn't that good either.

Mercedes didn't like lying to herself and she mostly didn't like being that confused with herself but she had to deal with it. It actually was her idea at the beginning, she did lead them to that silly situation and now she had to do her best to correct what happened.

"Ok Sam. I accept. But promise me that, none of us will get hurt at the end. I don't want to cry anymore, I have done that enough and now, all I want to do is making sure that you and I, are aware that whatever where this situation will lead us, none of us will carry a broken heart at the end of that."

"I promise you Mercedes Jones that there'll be no broken hearted in here. I'm not used to do broken promises."

Mercedes stepped closer to him by smiling and kissed the corner of his lips. Sam didn't know if she had done it on purpose but he didn't care, because he really had enjoyed it. Really.

The end of the day quietly passed, no troubles appeared for both of them, even in Glee club, everybody were cheerful and they did not even ask them a tone of bothering questions. Even if Mercedes couldn't have helped but notice that Quinn kept on gazing at Sam and that she also was trying to find pretexts to brush against Sam's arms, shoulder, hair…Ugh.

Mercedes would lie if she said that it was not bothering us, but she had to stop being jealous for nothing. She had promised Sam that it was now, just virtual feelings between them and she wasn't about to let her jealousy wins. She actually decided to help Sam; she was going to make Quinn even more jealous that she already was. She had to know what she was making her feels.

"Mr. Shue could Sam and I sing a duet? It's pretty romantic you know."

Mr. Shue smiled and gladly nodded while Sam was kinda surprised, but he stands up and whispered to Mercedes:

"Why do you want us to sing sweetheart?"

"Hmm… What about: "Someday we'll know" from Mandy Moore and Jon Foreman? It's a song from my favorite movie named: a Walk to Remember."

"I follow you, love!"

Mercedes giggled and gave him the lyrics. She already could feel Quinn burning her back with her evil look towards her.

[Mercedes]

_Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_Can't stop driving_

_I don't know why_

_So many questions_

_I need an answer_

_Two years and later_

_You're still on my mind_

Mercedes went behind Sam by caressing his back, trying to be as flirty as possible. She loved that song and doing it with Sam really was awesome, mostly in front of Quinn!

[Sam]

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

[Both]

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry? _

_Ohhhh..._

_Someday we'll know_

[Mercedes]

_If love can move a mountain_

[Both]

_Someday we'll know_

[Sam]

_Why the sky is blue_

[Both]

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I was meant for you_

[Mercedes]

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

[Sam]

_Or what the wind says when she cries?_

Sam took her hand and leant her into his arms, letting his arms going down till her waist. They were now dancing and singing so close to each other's. They almost had forgotten about the others.

[Mercedes]

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

[Both]

_For the ninety-seventh time tonight _

_Someday we'll know_

Everybody was now clapping their hands, dancing, singing and enjoying each other's. Apart from Quinn and Kurt who weren't having fun that much.

[Mercedes]

_Why Samson loved Delilah_

[Both]

_One day I'll go _

[Sam]

_Dancing on the moon_

[Both]

_Someday you'll know _

_That I was the one for you_

At the end of the song, everybody joyfully clapped their hands. While Sam still was gazing at Mercedes by giving her his biggest and most charming smile. It seemed like; they travelled in their own small world while they were singing that romantic song. Sam had forgotten Quinn, he felt bad a little for that, but gosh, Mercedes really had a crazy effect on him. Her voice was so intense and full of passion that singing with her was like being able to fly like one of these superheroes he adored.

The end of Glee club arrived and Sam was about to walk Mercedes home when Kurt suddenly came just in front of them blocking them the access. Mercedes didn't know what she was supposed to expect, after all, it was her BF, the BF she did not even tell about her deal with Sam. However she was sure that he did not even notice that point…Did he?

"Mercy…Bieber …"

"Hey Kurt, hmm, SAM and I were about to go so…Could you please …"

"Honey, I'm not leaving without Justin. You apparently are a couple, so I want to get to know much better the famous boyfriend of my dear and honest BF."

Sam and Mercedes exchanged confused looks and Mercedes kinda was perplexed. She felt like Kurt new the truth, of course it was killing her not being able to confess him the truth but she didn't want him to judge her that's why she couldn't and won't tell him the truth. While Sam, didn't felt like spending a lot of time with Kurt, not that he didn't like him but his self-confidence always had intimidated him and he already feared how Kurt wanted to get to know him.

"And what is on your mind Kurt?"

"Well my beloved BF, I'm going to steal your boyfriend for a night, we'll have like a girlie/boy sleepover at my house. I already have told the parents to leave, so I'll be alone with Justin!"

Sam looked at Mercedes then at Kurt with wide open eyes and tried to question Mercedes with a look but she couldn't stop laughing. Sam knew that he had to accept, for her but, he really hoped that he would succeed to survive to that sleepover.

"Hmm… First, my name is Sam… Second, I accept but, hmm reassure me; there'll be at least Finn, no? You both live in the same house so…"

"Honey Bieber, of course I have thrown Finn out of the house. Besides it was too easy, I just had to give him 50 dollars so that he would walk her Rachel as long as he wants to. Let's go, my car is waiting for us!"

Kurt left waiting for Sam in the car. Mercedes thought that situation was so funny, she didn't even tried to reassure him, but she had to, at least, be a good fake girlfriend.

"Haha, Sam it's okay! Please, stop thinking that he's going to rape you! Because first, he's got Blaine and second…"

Sam really was waiting for the second point but Mercedes began to laugh once again and Sam sighed not amused at all. This sleepover already was driving him crazy. However, Mercedes finally stopped and caressed his cheek and hugged him by whispering:

"Sam, he'll just question you about us I'm sure, so don't panic because you're just simply amazing to me."

Sam looked at her straight in the eyes; it felt so hard for him not to kiss her, not to remember that there still was someone named Quinn in his mind. But her lips were like the forbidden temptation that he had to resist. Sam actually just kissed her cheek not wanting to let his real feelings showed up. He glanced at Mercedes a last time and joined Kurt in his car.

The drive weirdly was, quiet; Sam wasn't at ease at all. And knowing that he and Kurt would in a minute be alone in this house was enough to make him regret his decision. When they arrived Kurt immediately invited him to come in his bedroom. Sam had no choice than accept and to his surprise, Kurt already had all planed in his room. There were food with some candies, music and Pjs. PJS? Gosh, it would be a long long evening!

Kurt's room really reflected his personality. His room was white and blue, with a lot of pictures of him and Mercedes, him and Blaine and some other Glee friends. Kurt's bed was sumptuous not like his and his room was so clean. It definitively wasn't his bedroom.

"So I'm doing you a flavor, tonight I'll call you by what you think your name is : "Sam". That's it?"

"Hmm…Yes, but that's actually my real name and…"

"-Honey, we all have a "Sam" hidden inside of us, it's ok, tonight I will call you "Sam" so!"

"Hmm…ok Kurt."

"Come on, call me Kurtie we almost are a family now!"

"But I'm just her boyfriend, I…"

"- Don't you want me to call you back: "Bieber"?"

"No, it's ok Kurt…I mean Kurt...ie."

There suddenly were a silence between them while Kurt took a piece of paper, a pen and sat of his bed then looked at Sam by smiling and tapped on his bed to incite him to sit down next to him. Sam reluctantly obeyed and said:

"Kurt…I mean Kurtie, I thought that we would hmm… play video games you know things like that, or…"

"- Sam, do you really think that I'm that type of guy who's having fun by killing some virtual soldiers all that by drinking some beer?"

"Hmm…"

"Good answer, so I already have planned a game named: "If you don't really know who Mercedes is, I will kill you". I completely did imagine that amazing and funny game. And guess what? You're the only player in my game! Isn't that so cool?"

"When…When you mean "kill" does that mean that you've got a hidden pink weapon in one of your cupboards?"

"You're the one who answers the questions not me Sam! So are you ready?"

"I guess that I have no choice."

"I like that smart Sam, so here we go! My first question is: What is Mercy's favorite color?"

"Yellow! Cedes loves yellow, plus it's the color of my hair, and I really think that it is why she loves that color, you know what I mean!"

Kurt looked perplexed and confused at the same time. Was he serious? But he surprisingly was right.

"Ok…Good answer. You've just passed the first level. Next question is: What's Mercy's favorite movie?"

For a minute, Sam thought that he didn't know and that if he didn't know, he was about to die with a pink weapon but he actually remembered that amazing duet he and Cedes did that afternoon and before singing she told him that her favorite movie was :

"A Walk to remember!"

"Wow, seems like our dear Sam is good at that game. Next question now: "What is Mercy's biggest fear?"

Sam was now sure that he didn't know the answer, and it secretly was killing him to have those kinds of strong feelings for someone that he really cared about but that he didn't know that well. Sam understood that Kurt only invited him to test him, and he wasn't enjoying that. Sam didn't want to fail this useless game but he had to admit his defeat…

"I… I don't know."

"Really? Well next question, oh I remind you that I only accept 3 abandon: can you quote me the names of each members of her family?"

Sam looked down and whispered ashamed:

"I don't know."

"What's Mercy's biggest hope?"

"Becoming a star?"

"FALSE!"

"What was the name of her imaginary friend when she was 7?"

"I... I don't know."

"You have failed Sam. Well at least you did accept to play to my game, Puck did not even accept to come here. But there only were 6 questions, 6 miserable questions and you only correctly responded to 2 of them. It's now my turn to talk. I know who you are Sam. You are that kind of guy who takes advantage of his physic to attract each stupid girl you can, you play with them and you let them fall in love with you then you throw them like a crap. Even if, this time it's Quinn who threw you I'm sure that you'll play with my Mercy. And I unfortunately saw Puck doing that to her and I swear to God that I won't let you do that to her once again. She's my best friend; I love her so much that I can't stand seeing her cry. And don't even think that I'm not seeing how much you still have feelings for Quinn, you don't even know that you already are hurting Mercy just by giving to Quinn only one look. Mercy deserves happiness and she deserves someone good to her and not a player. You don't know a damn real thing about her, although it only was 6 simple questions. So, if you have a good side inside of you, stop everything before she madly falls in love with you."

Sam was chocked. He didn't know that "dark" side from Kurt. His lyrics were so honest and rude at the same time that he didn't know how to deal with all these mixed up confused feelings he had right now. For a once, Sam didn't think of appropriated words he should use, he just let his heart talk:

"You're right Kurt. I don't know a lot about Mercedes. But I know that I'm not Puck. I'm not that kind of guy who will hurt her and make her feel bad. I care about her; you have no rights to tell me that it's just a game for me. I'm not a player and I know how much Mercedes deserves love and I want to be here to give that love to her. I'm not perfect, I'm not as smart as I'd like to, but I ain't dumb, and I know that I'm the best for her. I'm willing to know more about her, I truly do but it's so new to me. Yes, I still have feelings for Quinn but I'm determined to make them disappear. Mercedes deserves someone who will, everyday, tell her how much she's beautiful, how much she's talented, and sweet. How much she's adorable when she's giggling, or when she's looking at you with those beautiful and captivating eyes. I promise you that each day she'll let me stand by herside I will, cherish every moment and do my best to get to know her."

Kurt was so surprised but Sam's speech was so moving that he couldn't help but hugging him. He was relieved, for the first time, he knew that his Mercy had found her real soulmate. While Sam, him, still was choked by what he had just said. It had been like a revelation to him. He just said to Kurt all the things he was keeping inside of him.

_Now it was sure, Sam didn't want to imagine his life without Mercedes Jones._

**End of that chapter, thanks for reading ! Hope that you guys did like it! Your reviews are so amazing and I want to read more and more reviews lmao! Xoxo -Ferda**


	4. If I only knew

**QTFics: ****Hey! Yes, so many interesting questions, and you surely will get your answers! Yes that new side of Kurt really was fun to write, I love Kurt so much! Thanks for reviewing! Hopin' you'll like this new chapter! Xoxo**

**Moonlight015:**** Hey! Oh thank you so much, as always your reviews are amazing, with full of nice details! HAAA, you made me so laugh with the YouTube part haha, you really are funny, I couldn't stop laughing! "Take notes from me?" Omg, maybe no because I would not call it "Glee" but "Samcedes", I would use Murphy as my assistant lol, and Amber and Chord will be the main characters of course, plus I will take Chord for extra-activities lmao! Did you see how silly it would be, but thanks for the huge compliment! Yes, such good questions too, I will soon answer them! Sure, I will keep on writing as quick as possible! Xoxo**

**Ki1era :** **Oh thank you so much! That's really sweet, I promise you to keep on doing my best! Just prayin' that ideas will keep on knockin' at my door lmao! Thanks a lot for reviewing, enjoy this new chapter sweetie! Xoxo**

**Nexttimeyoupointafinger****: Hey new reviewer! Thanks a lot for the compliment, I'm really glad that you like my way of writing! Sure I'll keep it up, no worries! Yes, I agree with you, I love both of them and their friendship on the show was so sweet, but I think that it's still here however Murphy is too busy with Samcedes, Finchel… Lmao! Thanks for reviewing! Hopin' you'll like this new chapter! Xoxo**

**Koxie****: Aww! THANKS! "Priceless"? "Awesome"? Omg thanks a lot, that always makes me smile! I admit I couldn't stop laughing by writing Kurt's part, too much fun in it, glad that you did like it too sweetie! Yes! At least Sam gets the message, slowly but surely lmao! Haha opps, yes my French side is still here, thanks for telling me my mistake, will remember it for the next time! Oh are you in my followers? Which name is it? See you there! Xoxo**

On tomorrow morning, Sam went to his locker not feeling well at all. Since yesterday his mind only had been invaded with images of Mercedes Jones. She tried to call him twice but he didn't answer, he couldn't even imagine succeeding to form a correct sentence just by knowing that he would hear her beautiful and melodious voice at the end. Was it what people called…Love?

Sam couldn't deny his strong attraction towards her anymore. Sam wanted to be with her…For real and not as a fake couple. He mostly didn't want to think of how much he had been stupid to ask her about that "virtual feelings" deal. It was too late now to cancel their deal, he was sure that even if Mercedes had feelings for him, she still really wanted Shane and it was driving him insane. Sam was so lost in his thoughts that he did not even notice Quinn who was trying to get his attention since a few minutes now:

"Sam! Are you here with me?"

"Oh, Quinn…Hmm…I'm sorry, I was…Thinking."

"Is there…Any tensions between you and Mercedes?"

"Well…Not…Really. Why are you asking anyway?"

Then Quinn smirked and slowly moved closer to Sam and sensually whispered to his ear:

"Because, I care a lot about you Sam."

Sam was speechless, that was an awkward situation. The worst was that Quinn was now touching his chest as if she didn't care at all that he was supposed to be with someone. Sam couldn't stay motionless anymore; he had to stop Quinn from thinking that he still loved her. He even still hadn't completely forgotten that she cheated on him. For god's sake, why did he think that he still had feelings for Quinn?

That girl only had broken and tore his heart in million pieces; she had played with him although he madly was in love with her. He secretly already had planned his weeding with her, the name of their future kids and now Sam suddenly felt really stupid for having wasted such a long time of his life in a girl who didn't even deserve his love.

Mercedes Jones arrived at her locker pretty in a bad mood too. Sam didn't answer back to her calls, she didn't want to text him because first, she didn't know what to write and second, they were in a weird situation even though they didn't leave each other's in bad terms yesterday. Why was Sam avoiding her? Not that she missed him…

Well maybe a little but well, the most important was that she hated being ignored and she was about to correct his mistake as quick as possible. That's why she decided to go to Sam's locker and to her surprise, Quinn was with him, really close to him and she had her hands on his chest while he stupidly was shyly smiling at her. Mercedes calmed down her jealousy and tried to smile as best as she could while she was walking to them.

When Sam saw Mercedes coming, his heartbeats were having the craziest race he had ever gets. He couldn't help but stare at her, she simply was sublime today. He never knew that he would feel something like that towards someone so quickly, so quickly that he only wanted to throw Quinn away from him and run to kiss Mercedes as passionately as possible.

"Hi Sam, how are you today? Are you avoiding me? How was yesterday evening with Kurt?"

"Mercedes, don't you see that Sam and I are having a moment right now."

Sam was so stressed and in panic that he really feared Mercedes's reaction. He knew now that she could easily get jealous because of him, something which he really liked and made him blush hard but she often wasn't good at controlling herself and sometimes it could turns bad.

"Excuse me, but you aren't having a moment with MY boyfriend. He isn't something to grip like in, Titanic Quinn. Don't you have something else to grip? Like a book?"

"Oh no Jones, I don't allow you to talk to me like that or…"

"-Or what, Miss diabolic Quinn? You'll hurt me with your magic wand?

Now that was too much, Quinn pushed Mercedes and Sam immediately placed himself between them, by doing his best to avoid their girlie punches to each other's.

"QUINN, MERCEDES STOP! Quinn please leave, right now!"

Sam didn't want to yell at them and he didn't like to hurt a girl's feelings even if it was the one who first broke his heart. Quinn weirdly left without complaining but still by giving to Mercedes the most threatening look she had ever get. Although Mercedes was glad that he asked Quinn to leave and not her, well she was his fake girlfriend that was normal. She kept on trying to think that but she kinda also liked to think that he preferred her. For a once that someone preferred her rather than Quinn. That fight had confused her so much about her and Sam that she had to think of something to explain him, the reason of her jealousy. She didn't want him to think that she had in fact been jealous for real. They were on a "virtual feelings" deal that's why she get the idea of saying:

"So Sam how was I in the "jealous girlfriend" role? Did this seem real enough?"

"You…You were…Acting?"

"Hmm…Yes of course, thanks to me, you and Quinn will be soon together. Can I at least get a thanks from you?"

At that moment Sam was destabilized. So she was just acting? He couldn't help but let his emotions conduct his face expression. He thought that it was for real and that she really didn't like seeing him with Quinn but in fact he maybe was wrong since the beginning…

"Well, thanks a lot Cedes. Hmm…I gotta go, see you later."

Mercedes was surprised by Sam's sudden reaction. Did she vex him or something like that? Mercedes hated don't being able to understand what was wrong. Maybe it didn't concern her, but her paranoid side couldn't let her think that it wasn't her fault.

Sam wanted to skip Glee club for today; he wasn't in the mood to sing or to see Mercedes and Quinn. All he wanted was some free time for him in order to mope by trying to understand how would turn his sentimental life. It almost was hurting him each times he was trying to understand girls. And mostly when he was trying to understand why he couldn't admit his feelings to Mercedes, after all he didn't care about Bubba Shane. He didn't deserve her; and Sam had to confess that he freaking was tired of acting that fake couple. It just had been one week but for him it felt like centuries and he couldn't bare that anymore.

Sam was about to leave school when Puck called his name:

"Hey Sam! Skipping Glee club today?"

"Yes Puck, I don't feel good today, see you tomorrow."

"No no no Sam, I'm not letting a friend in that depressing state of mind. Ok, you don't feel good but I can make your problems disappear for a night!"

"Puck, what do you mean?"

"Party at my house!"

"Thanks but I'm not in the mood and…"

"-Who said I was asking your opinion man, you're coming. End of that conversation."

"Puck, I don't…Ok, how many we'll be?"

"Just you and I and no girls. Be at my place at 8pm dude, we gotta have the best drunk night of our life dude!"

"Puck…Don't tell me that you also are gay? Not that it's a problem but Kurt invited me yesterday at his place and it was pretty weird so…"

"-Man? Who do you think you're talking to? I'm Puckerman dude, the hottest Jewish James Bond who can get a girl whenever he wants to. Anyway, see you later."

Sam had no choice; after all it could help him to drown one's sorrows. But would it be enough to make him forget Mercedes's beautiful face, her smile, her lips, her voice…Well that would really be a challenge for him and he definitely wanted to give it a try.

Meanwhile, Mercedes's anxiety increased when she did not see Sam's face at Glee club, without him, she didn't really know why, it didn't felt like it used to be before. As if there were a missing part in the group, an important missing part who unexpectedly prevented her from enjoying singing with the others. Without forgetting that, the tension there was between her and Quinn didn't help her either to think that she wasn't wasting her time in Glee club today.

When it was at least over, Mercedes almost run to her place and lay down on her bed; she firmly was grabbing her phone, hoping that Sam would call her at any moment. She hated being that desperate girl, who was waiting for a call from someone mostly for Sam. She shouldn't be waiting a call from Sam but from Shane, what was wrong with her? Why was it so hard for her to follow their deal? Well she definitely would have to find out… She was just hoping that Sam wasn't moping.

_8pm_, Sam reluctantly arrived at Puck's house. As usual Puck looked freaking excited as if he already knew that they both would end that night with the most epic hangover of their life.

"Come on in dude, the party just begun!"

At first Sam thought that partying at two was kinda weird but he was so wrong. Puck really found the best words or rather the best alcohol to talk to him. They had drunk a lot and they were now laughing hysterically, and singing or rather screaming…

**[Both]**

_The look of the cake_

_It ain't always the taste_

_My ex girl she had_

_Such a beautiful face_

_I wanted love_

_But not for myself_

_But for the girl_

_So she could love herself_

_My next girl_

_Will be nothing like my ex girl_

_I made mistakes back then_

_I'll never do it again_

_With my next girl_

_She'll be nothing like my ex girl_

_That was a painful dance_

_Now I got a second chance_

_A beautiful face_

_And a wicked way_

_And I'm paying for her_

_Beautiful face every day_

_All that work_

_Over so much time If I think too hard_

_I might lose my mind_

_My next girl_

_Will be nothing like my ex girl_

_I made mistakes back then_

_I'll never do it again_

_With my next girl_

_She'll be nothing like my ex girl_

_That was a painful dance_

_Now I got a second chance_

They really were having a good time. But Sam suddenly felt a pain in his heart; even if his mind was fully invaded with alcohol, his heart wasn't and hurt because this song made him think of Quinn and Mercedes. He was tired of keeping all this pain for himself and he needed to talk even if alcohol would mostly speak for him and make him even confess too much things.

Sam suddenly lay down on the floor and he couldn't help but let the tears sink into his cheeks. For the first time since the beginning of their party, Puck stopped laughing, seeing his friend crying for the first time had showed him how much there really was something wrong with his friend:

"Man, wha...what's wrong…?"

"Puck…I…I love her so much that it hurts. It hurts…a lot."

Sam was now crying a lot and he couldn't help but grip his chest where his heart was. He really was feeling that stab in his heart which was hurting him so badly.

"Sam, if there's any troubles between you and your girlfriend Mercy you could…"

"-Man, there's too much problems, I love her, I want to marry her, I want to have 12 kids with her and I want to be the new Brangelina, I want…"

Puck knew now that there were parts of truth and confused in Sam's sentence. Alcohol was making Sam saying crazy things but he was sure that the first part was the truth. He, at least, realized how much Sam loved Mercedes. And he was glad about it, he still had some remorse for having hurt Mercedes a few months ago and he was now sure that Mercedes and Sam were meant to be together. Puck understood that it was time for him to end that party and call the only person who would help him with this pain.

"Hi, yes it's Puck. Hmm… Could you please come to my place right now? I'd like to…No Mercy I won't touch you…I need your help."

A few minutes later, Puck was cleaning the house by staggering a little while Sam was still on the floor, but this time asleep. When suddenly the bell rang: Puck opened up the door to a worried Mercedes.

"Hi hot mama; you look smoking hot and…"

"-Puck, you smell alcohol and you're not even able to stay correctly standing. Why did you call me?"

"Sam."

"Sam?"

"He is on the floor…Asleep and drunk."

Mercedes immediately entered and directly saw Sam on the floor. Gosh, he looked so sweet and…In pain? Now she really was worried.

"Could you bring him to your house please? He needs you, he told me things that…"

"- Which things?"

"Talk to him and take care of him, he needs it."

Mercedes nodded and with Puck's useless help, led Sam to her car. She thanked him and when they arrived she immediately and silently took Sam to her bedroom, not wanting to wake her parents up. She laid Sam on her bed and looked at him. Even if he looked like a mess, he still looked so gorgeous.

Then she removed his shoes to make him feel more comfortable and began to remove his t-shirt when Sam suddenly grabbed her hand and made her lay just beside him. Mercedes was so shocked by Sam's gesture that she didn't even think of trying to move. Sam closed his eyes and began to caress her face with his, she knew that he was doing that because he was drunk however she couldn't help but enjoying the feeling of his skin touching hers. Then Sam began to cry again, she was in panic not knowing what she was supposed to do or even say to comfort him. She actually took his face in both of her hands and said:

"Sam, please calm down and tell me what's wrong?"

"I…I…It hurts a lot."

"What?"

"My heart hurts. It such a painful feeling that I can't handle anymore. You are driving me crazy. I love you so much Mercedes Jones that not being able to show you my real feelings is driving me insane. I need you more than ever in my life, I want to marry you Mercedes, and I want to have kids from you and…"

"- Sam, you're drunk. Alcohol is talking, not you."

Sam suddenly stopped crying and deeply stared at Mercedes. His look was so intense that Mercedes didn't know what he was thinking about, or what he was about to do, but she immediately get her answer. Sam kissed her with so much passion and intensity that it was as if there would be no tomorrow. His lips were so sweet and tender that she thought that she was about to melt into his touch. She didn't care if it smelt alcohol, Sam was giving her the best first kiss she would have ever imagined and that was priceless. When Sam pulled off, Mercedes was breathless, and Sam too.

She, for the first time that they shared their first real kiss, opened up her eyes and saw his beautiful green and soft eyes looking at her with one of the rare look she had ever got: Love.

**End for this chapter, thanks for reading! Did you like it? Kinda romantic no? Please write your review and let me know what you think! Xoxo amazing peeps! –Ferda**

**Ps: Song "The Black Keys –Next girl"**


	5. Crazy, Confusing Love

**First of all, my dear Samcedes family I feel like we really are all blessed WE'VE GOT MURPHY IN OUR SIDE lmao! This Samcedes "almost kiss" made my day and I really couldn't stop smiling like a fool haha, gosh it feels so great because we all did wait for like centuries to get our amazing OTP! This new MJ Glee episode promise to be AWESOME, really can't wait! OMG JUST HEARD THAT CHORD AND AMBER DID DANCE TOGETHER AT THE SAG AWARD AFTER PARTY! OMG!**

**Mariposafria: **** OMG, where do I begin? How sweet you are, that's crazy haha! Just wanna thanks you a million times for all your kind and fantastic compliments/reviews! I understand that you have blocked when you've read: Shane Tinsley, come on, it was even harder for me to write lmao, I'm glad that you've kept on reading. I honestly don't really know where that idea came from but I woke up a morning and I had this fake couple idea in my head! Haha, yeah keep on thinking about Cedes Honey, Sammy honey, they are so sweet, and there's too much cuteness between them! Oh thanks a lot, I'm so happy that you like my writing style, and that it makes you all "smiley" and "giddy". You can see my personality? Wow, that's so cool! It makes me really glad because I'm French and English isn't my native language so I was kinda stressed about that and I have always wrote in that particular way, thanks for enjoying it! It means a lot! Just wanna print your reviews lol! Yes Mercedes is already confused even though she did never have a real relationship before, because in my opinion it's that exact reaction people get when they get to meet their soulmate. Thanks for the copy/past it's awesome, I love it! Yes Kurt is priceless I love him and I really did love writing that funny part, and by the way you'll get the answers of these 6 questions very soon! Thanks, the Samcedes kiss drove me nervous I wanted it to be perfect even though the situation wasn't that perfect for a first kiss lmao, anyway "epic" is a real freaking nice compliment! Of course, you'll see Quinn and our dear Bubba soon yeah! Well thanks a lot for everything, stay as you are: amazing and never change! Now I'm stressed lol, I really hope that you'll also like that new chapter! Xoxo!**

**Nexttimeyoupointafinger:**** Thanks so much, yes Queen Quinn really is stubborn, that's why we like her I guess haha! "Super cute"? Aww, thanks, I did my best! Hoping that you'll appreciate this new chapter too! Xoxo **

**Koxie: ****OH THANKS! You're really sweet; sorry my French side is back again, what does "you're bringing the CREYS out of me" means lmao? Ok, so you're advising me to less using "the"? That's right sweetie? Well thanks for telling me, it will helps me to improve my English! "For English to be your second language - you write it well" you know that it is one of the best compliments that I have ever got. It means so much for me, because I worked hard to get that level I'm so hooked on English that I couldn't imagine not writing it in English, you don't have to thanks me sweetie, I really wanted to share that story, and the better way to write it was in English (I honestly don't like writing in French lmao). Lol YES I KNOW U ON TUMB! Loving your Tumblr by the way! Yes I heard Human Nature too and I almost faint, Omg! Enjoy this new chapter! Xoxo**

**Moonlight015:**** Hey sweetie, lol there's no shame for thinking kinda too much about Sam; I do the same thing with M. Chord Overstreet lol. I really love him. Anyway, you already know how much I love your reviews; your thoughts are just so amazing to read that I love reading them slowly not wanting them to finish lmao! We will teach them some good Samcedes lessons; they're going to be the best Samcedes students' haha! Aw, I'm glad that you like seeing that conflicted self-vs. Self-Sam, I love writing and descripting all these feelings! Your quote is purely lovely, and I couldn't help but find a special place for that amazing quote (which has a lot of sense, do not dare thinking the contrary or even underestimate yourself again!) you've imagined for my story, that's adorable, thanks a lot! You ought to be a poet girl, you're talented! Haha still that YouTube issue lmao, loving it! "Anyway the kiss at the end had me smiling as Tyra would so put it, (had to tone down the smiles in front of brothers, don't wanna look like a creeper)" I put your hands up for that sentence, haha, so funny, Tyra…Tyra Banks? I love Tyra Banks lmao! Thanks so much for everything, I hope that this new chapter will make you smile a LOT again haha! Xoxo**

**SpazzyCaro: **** Yes you're right! A "Game Changer", thanks for reviewing and I really hope that you'll enjoy this new chapter! Xoxo**

**QTFics:**** Haha yes, but Mercedes can sometimes succeed to calm herself lol, she's awesome! "We can get rid of the 300lb elephant in the room and then we can get this Samcedes party started" I don't really know but …Did you hear me literally fall on the floor? Haha! You're so funny, loving that sentence wanna hang that sentence on my bedroom wall haha, thanks a lot for that review! Will you like that new chapter? I hope so! Xoxo**

**GenByTheSunrise94:**** Hey new reviewer! Thanks a lot for telling me your thoughts about my story! And thanks so much for that sweet review, I'm glad that you like my story, and I can't wait to hear about your thoughts for that new chapter! Xoxo**

**So here's my new chapter, hoping that you'll all enjoy this one too! Xoxo**

_"Love is like a brick, if you throw it too quickly it hurts, but with time you can use that brick to build a great home."_

_-Moonlight015_

Mercedes stood up and took the plunge to tell him what was on her mind; she definitively couldn't keep that for herself anymore…

"Wha…Sam did you just kiss me"?

"If I tell you yes, will this include an encounter between your fist and my face?"

"Sam…You're drunk, you just gave me my first kiss and this by…By being completely drunk? Are you even aware of this? I mean normal girls get their first kiss after a romantic date and it would seem perfect for that girl and me…I…I just get my first kiss from someone drunk and…. You know what's killing me? It's that I really did like that first kiss, I shouldn't have but I did, and it's killing to not being able to regret it. I…"

Unfortunately for her, Mercedes couldn't finish what she had to tell him because Sam already fell asleep. The worst was that she doubted that he had heard the end of her speech. She just gets her first kiss and she couldn't help but feels empty. Even though, she saw through his gaze how much he cared about her, a part of herself still thought that, this kiss did not count at all for him. Drunk as he was, he would not even remember their kiss; he would also not even remember how, what they had shared, was special for her and really meant something.

For God's sake, why couldn't she stop thinking about it and try to erase that image of their lips meeting for the first time? Of course she would have never imagine having her first real kiss with Sam Evans but she believed in fate and it maybe was her destiny to make that first step with him. But where this step would lead them? Would it lead them in opposite directions or in the same one? She really was tired of thinking but she definitely wasn't while it concerned her future.

Mercedes actually decided to sleep, too many thoughts were invading her head and she needed a break. Even if Sam was sleeping on her bed, she all the same, decided to lie down next to him. She couldn't help but notice how natural it felt when she put her hand on his chest and her head on his arm. Hearing his breath on her face, hearing the beats of his heart had been the most melodious sounds she had ever heard in her whole life and before sleeping she didn't know why but, those lyrics came out from her mouth in a small whisper :

"_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one"_

On tomorrow morning, Mercedes woke up to an empty bed, Sam must had left without her knowing. After all, it wasn't that bad; if her parents would have seen her in a bed with a boy they surely would have punished her for the rest of her life. When she began to make her bed she suddenly found a piece of paper under one on her pillow, it said:

_**Meet me please at 7:14am, at my locker.**_** –Sam**

She looked at her alarm clock, it was 7am. She didn't know if a so early conversation with Sam would be the best for her. Even though, she had to admit that she had spent the best night of her life, she still didn't feel ready to face him once again. No she would not go, no no and no…

_7:12am,_ at that exact hour, Mercedes hated herself for already being at Sam's locker, she felt like a desperate girl who couldn't say no to the one who was driving her at the same time crazy and confused. Plus, there were nobody in the corridors and when Sam showed up, Mercedes couldn't help but try to focus her gaze on something which wasn't related to Sam's hotness, like the ground. Mercedes kept on looking at her feet like a childish and shy little girl.

Sam arrived kinda stressed. He still remembered when he left Mercedes's house near 6am although he, in fact, had been awake since 5am and just had decided to keep on watching her sleep till 6am. He didn't know why but he couldn't have left her without being able to memorize each features of her face while she was sleeping. Sam had never felt the need of doing that while he was with Quinn. But with Mercedes it was different. She was different from the other girls, she was unique for him and looking at her while she was sleeping was the only thing he couldn't get tired of.

He had to admit that his new behavior was a little bit frightening him, because even if he knew that he liked her a lot, he still was aware of how fast his feelings turned into something really strong. Sam also feared that his feelings would make him do some stupid things like screwing up their deal. But he had to face her, and talk to her. Maybe he would succeed to make things way clearer between them. However his mind kept on reminding him that, he was trapped in his own trap. He was the one who asked her about that new fake couple deal.

Gosh, sometimes he really hated himself for being a fool when it concerned all that Love stuff. Moreover, Sam hated himself even more because he let Mercedes saw him completely drunk and so, see his vulnerable side. Plus, he was sure that he did something huge with Mercedes, but he couldn't find out what was that particular thing. Maybe she just helped him to lie down on her bed and they both fell asleep at the end? Or maybe not, and he really had to find out what happened yesterday night…

When Sam arrived and saw Mercedes, he couldn't help but smile by seeing that she actually accepted to come. Oh, she looked so beautiful that Sam did not even notice that his mouth slightly was opened. Fortunately for him, she weirdly was avoiding his gaze but he didn't care as long as he could stare at her.

When he at least arrived in front of her, their eyes met and Sam felt a twinge of sadness when he saw Mercedes's eyes. She seemed really annoyed about something, and really in pain because of something… He really had to know why.

"Hi Mercedes…"

"Sam…"

"Mercy I…"

"No Sam, let me talk first. I know that what we did may have incited you to leave me this morning and you surely are regretting that kiss and…"

"Hold on Cedes, did you and…I…Really kiss each other's yesterday night?"

"They were obviously 99% chances that you would forget that you gave me my first kiss since you were completely drunk. You may also have forgotten what you told me and…"

"- I…I'm so sorry Cedes. I didn't know that we did that. Please don't think that I regret something because it's false, as you said I don't remember anything and if there was one thing I would have wanted to remember it definitively would have been that kiss. I promise you Cedes. But hmm…What did I say yesterday?"

"That does not matter anymore Sam, we're a fake couple right, so there shouldn't be any embarrassment between each other's. That's really sweet from you to say these kinds of things but I think that there should be a limit between real and fake feelings. We both are too confused and…"

"- GOSH WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO IMAGINE YOU AND I AS A REAL COUPLE? OK, YOU WANT BUBBA BUT I DON'T WANT QUINN. IF I KISSED YOU YESTERDAY I MUST HAVE DONE THAT FOR A REAL GOOD REASON!"

"SHH, SAM! Stop yelling, someone could hear us. You are simply insane! Don't you understand that there can't be any "us" in here? Since that kiss, I did understand that, we both have feelings for each other's but a girl like me, definitively can't be with someone like you, Sam. You are made for a perfect and beautiful girl like Quinn. And…I'm made for someone like Shane…"

"I will prove you the contrary Mercedes Jones."

"No you don't. I just want you as my fake boyfriend. That's all. Don't prove me anything; it will increase this confusion we both are trying to deal with since a few days now."

Sam was about to answer back when Jacob Ben Israel, the school gossip at McKinley appeared:

"Sorry for interrupting you but I couldn't help when I heard those words: _"fake boyfriend_" "_confused_" "_Quinn_" "_Shane_". Do you have something to add, confess, admit or should I just find out about that…By myself?"

"You've just misheard Jacob, there's no gossip in here, go away!"

"Oh, my dear Jones, you're a wave of gossips, and I'm pretty sure that I just heard you guys say that you were a fake couple."

"Listen, we are a real couple, and I don't allow you to talk about my girl like that ok? So leave or I will make sure that you'll never be able to hear anything for the rest of your life."

"Well, our Dear homeless Evans loves violence, hmm. Come on, stop lying, you are just a fake couple! That's obvious, don't you see that everybody think you're a weird couple?"

Mercedes thought that he was about to punch Jacob's face like he did with Shane but to her biggest surprise he didn't. Instead of that, Sam took her by the waist, and led her as close as possible from him. He was looking at her so intensely that she thought that she was about to become blind. Then he quickly crashed his lips to hers and kissed her so wildly that it was obvious, that he had something to prove through that kiss.

When their tongues met, Mercedes literally forgot that Jacob was watching them his mouth fully opened. But she came back to reality when Sam's hands began to find their way till her butt. She quickly stepped back feeling that Sam really wasn't acting anymore. Of course, she had enjoyed that kiss…A lot more than the first one but Jacob was, for a once, right. They look weird together; she does not want to deprive him of a future beautiful life with a beautiful girl like Quinn. Even if she cared about him, wanting him happy was more important than wanting him by her side. And she had to deal with it and this by following the way that a girl like her, could pretend to.

"Ok guys, I may believe you for now but, however, don't forget that I'll keep an eye on you…"

When Jacob left, Mercedes sight in relief, they nearly had been discovered and all that because of their lack of discretion. Now that the Jacob issue had disappeared, Mercedes still had to deal with an insistent Sam Evans.

"Thanks."

"Thanks? Why are you thanking me Cedes, I just did act as the best fake boyfriend that someone could ever dream of. I don't even know if the word "act" is appropriated in here, since I really enjoyed kissing you."

"Sam, don't be mad at me, I just told you the truth. And, you can't deny that this fake relationship kinda works and…"

"-Of course, it's working. Because me, I'm not really acting anymore Cedes. I Lo…"

Mercedes immediately put a finger on his lips. She didn't want to hear these 3 forbidden words. These words were dedicated to Quinn not to her, it couldn't be dedicated to her, it didn't make any sense for her and now she just wanted to make him understand that.

"Sam, please don't make it harder than it already is."

"I will accept to keep on being your fake boyfriend if you let me get to know you Mercedes."

"Wha…What? Come on, you already know me. I'm Mercedes Jones aka the Diva who sings in the same club as yours named: Glee Club. And, what a surprise! I also am your fake girlfriend!"

"You don't get it. I wanna really get to know you. I wanna know what's your biggest fear, the names of each members of your family, your biggest hope or what was the name of your imaginary friend when you were 7…I'm serious Cedes."

Mercedes was speechless. Kurt apparently had influenced Sam a lot and she kinda was agreeably surprised by the fact that he really wanted to know her way better. But she also was scared about that, because this meant that Sam really was determined to be with her and not with Quinn.

"I…I don't know what to say I…"

"For example, tell me what your biggest hope is?"

"It's kinda personal Sam; I can't tell you something that personal…Here, you know…?"

"Ok, so let's plan a date tonight!"

Sam couldn't stop smiling; it had been too easy for him to lead her in the "date" demand. He wanted to spend some real time alone with her.

"You win Evans. I agree for a date. But we'll only call it an "instructive date". That's all. You got it?"

"I swear that you're driving me crazy Cedes."

Mercedes giggled and he gave her his most charming smile. He definitively wanted Mercedes Jones.

In class, Sam couldn't help but stare at Mercedes, he didn't care about History class, and all he could do was smiling at her when she sometimes met his gaze. He was so hooked on watching her that Sam didn't even notice that Quinn had let him a note on his desk. Sam shyly looked at Quinn and she winked at him by mouthing him "_read_".

_**I miss your lips xo -Q**_

Sam was now embarrassed and just awkwardly tried to smile at Quinn. Sam had to admit that he still didn't know why he still had that difficulty to make Quinn understand that it was completely over between them. He didn't like hurting a girl's feelings but it was sure that one day or another, he would have to confront Quinn.

_At lunch time_, Mercedes ate alone with Sam. She couldn't deny that she loved his company, he was so funny, interesting, smart and kinda "tactile". In fact, she noticed that each times they were talking; Sam was trying to touch her. Touch her hand, her arm and when she was about to eat one of her chips, Mercedes felt Sam's adorable lips meeting her neck. She laughed and tried to gently push him away from her but it just incited him to give her more butterfly kisses in her neck, plus Mercedes really was ticklish and the more Sam would give her those kinds of kisses the more she would laugh out loud. She was so laughing that she did not even notice Shane's presence.

"Oh, hi Shane, how are you?"

Sam unfortunately stopped his activity and gave Shane his best "bad boy" look. However Shane kept on looking at Mercedes as if she was the only one on that Earth.

"Yes thanks, and you, I see that you're fine."

"Oh, hmm yes…"

"Hmm…Well I just came to invite you to my Party. It's tonight and it's going to be THE Party of the year and I really wanted to invite the most beautiful girl of that High School."

Mercedes slightly blushed feeling kinda ill-at-ease because of Sam's outraged look. Mercedes was about to reply when Sam said:

"Is she allowed to invite her boyfriend? You know that guy she loves?"

"As long as Mercedes comes, I don't care."

"Hey, guys, can I at least talk? Yes Shane, thanks for inviting me I would gladly come…With Sam…Of course."

"So see you there, beautiful"

Mercedes smiled and when Shane left Mercedes looked at a disappointed Sam.

"I guess that our "instructive date" just turned into a Party…"

**The End for now! Did you like it? I hope so! I can't wait to read your reviews guys, and all of them that's why I did enable the "anonymous reviews" so you can all tell me your thoughts! Anyway thanks for reading! Xoxo -Ferda**


	6. Drama drama drama

**Hey guys, today I'm in a Human Nature & Rileystreet mood lmao! That new glee episode and that funny Wiki Rileystreet thing really made my day haha. Samcedes Family& Rileystreet shippers are amazing, funny; our ship deserves an award haha! Enjoy this new chapter guys! Xoxo Love you –Ferda**

**Aylie: ****Oh thanks thanks thanks Aylie! I hope you'll like this new chap! Xoxo**

**Chordoverstreetfanactic: ****Thanks a lot! I'm so glad you like it! Hopin' you like this new chap! Xoxo**

**GenByTheSunrise94 :**** Haha, I agree with you, I would have never wanted to date Shane, Sam would have been my soulmate hihi! I so agree on everything you've said! Thanks, well I'm just trying to show Sam's cuteness even more. If only the show wasn't too focusing on Finn and Rachel, we need some Samcedes, like one episode of 2hours only about our favorite OTP, oh yeah Omg the MJ episode was fantastic: Smooth Criminal and HUMAN NATURE WAS splendid! Thanks for reading, hope you'll like this new chapter! Xoxo**

**QTFics:**** Thanks for your amazing review! Now, I feel like you'll find that chapter pretty…interesting hmmm! Xoxo**

**Moonlight015:**** Haha, I'm not torturing you at all…hmmm…maybe…Haha, you're welcome, your quote was so true and well said that I couldn't help but using it! "**_**Anyway no word in the dictionary can express my feelings toward this story, nor**__**compare its finesse of your story. Your capability to always keep me engrossed in this story is amazing. Love your character development so much. Glad you didn't rush into things**_**." *Crying* you're so sweet and amazing thanks so much! OMG! Loving reading your thoughts, you know that! Enjoy this new chapter! Heart you! Xoxo**

**Nexttimeyoupointafinger: ****Thanks a lot for your review! Nice thoughts by the way! Of course I don't like Shane and oh yes MJ episode was purely sweet; I really did love it! Yes parties = disasters, read that chapter and tell me your thoughts! Xoxo**

**Mariposafria: ****Oh, awesome review, thanks a lot! Really interesting to read! Hoping you'll like this chapter too! Many things happen! Xoxo**

**Here's the new chapter guys, gosh I hope you'll like it. It became like one of my favorite chapter! By the way, Gosh that MJ episode was so good and the kiss ohlalalalalala! **

**Ps: Just wanted to thank you all Samcedes fanfiction writers, I'm freaking hooked on reading all of your amazing stories, it makes me aware of how much I love my Samcedes family! Xoxo**

It was since 20 minutes now that Sam was waiting for Mercedes to get ready. Going to that party wasn't making him glad at all, inside of him he could feel that this party was about to be a huge Drama. However he couldn't have let her going alone to that party, he still was "acting" as her fake boyfriend and it surely would seem weird if Mercedes was seen alone at that party.

Although he had to admit that he mostly did want to let Mercedes alone with that Bubba Shane. Just that idea of him touching his Mercedes was already getting him so out of his mind. He knew now that she was his; the only problem in here was that, she did not know it yet. And he suddenly felt a wave of joy and excitation by thinking that this party maybe would help him to, make her understand and open up her eyes.

Then Sam suddenly heard Mercedes's amazing and incredible voice, he decided to slowly climb the stairs and, hidden behind Mercedes's bedroom door, he saw her dancing like crazy, jumping everywhere. Sam couldn't help but laugh, she was so cute while she was in that state of mind. Her smile, her beautiful soul was brightening his mood. At that moment, he just forgot how to breathe and admired his soul goddess.

_Try some; try a little tenderness, yeah yeah_

_You've got to rub her gentle man,_

_Get to her; don't bruise her, no no_

_Please her, don't leave her_

_Squeeze her, don't tease her_

_Gotta drop nah nah nah drop_

_Try a little tenderness, oh yeah_

_Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her_

_Try, try, try a tenderness, oh yeah_

_You've got to; you've got to, yeah, yeah_

_Rub her gentle man; don't bruise her, no no_

_You've got to love her, squeeze her, please her_

_Try a little tenderness_

And that dress she was wearing was sublime even though that dress was really short in his opinion; he doubted that, this dress would not attract Bubba's attention. Gosh, he hated being that jealous and possessive but, she was worth it. Sam knew now, by watching her, that he wanted to live the rest of his life with her, he wanted to see her joy each days that God would give them, he wanted to sing with her, laugh with her, dance like crazies with her. So many amazing things which may not happen if Sam didn't do something to change that awkward situation.

Sam was so thinking that he did not even notice that Mercedes had stopped singing and unfortunately had noticed his presence.

"SAM! What are you doing here? I told you to wait me in the living room!"

"How was I supposed to react, face to that amazing sound which was coming from this gracious mouth of yours?"

"Haha, feeling flirty?"

"With you, always."

Mercedes suddenly stopped smiling. She thought that this flirty thing was just a joke but when Sam said these words, she felt how serious and sincere he was. Mercedes looked down when she felt Sam slowly coming closer and closer to her, she felt his finger lifting her chin, and she felt the love in his eyes, the hope of an "us". Something that she didn't want to imagine, even though her heart began step by step to fully belonging to him, she had to resist, she felt like he deserved way better than her. He was so gorgeous, funny and smart that it would feel too wrong to consider them as a couple.

Each times Sam was doing these kinds of romantic things she couldn't help but hearing that small voice in her head, telling her that he was lying to her, and that…He was making fun of her. Mercedes never get that kind of attention, and overnight everything changed and she was at least getting the attention she always secretly had been looking for. Without even noticing, Sam was now tenderly kissing her cheeks. She had to stop that, but, gosh, she knew now why Santana used to call him "Trouty Mouth", Sam's mouth really was a gift of God. And to her surprise, Sam suddenly stepped back, looking at her shyly by furiously blushing:

"I'm sorry Cedes; it's just that…You look so beautiful that…"

"-No hmm…It's ok Sam and thanks. Hmm…you know I heard that Quinn would also be at that party and…"

"- And what? What are you trying to say? Do you want to get rid of me so that you'll be at least alone with Bubba Shane?"

"Sam, that's not what I was about to say ok? I was just informing you, that's all!

"Well, thanks you so much for that useless information!"

"Come on Sam, why don't you try to focus yourself on Quinn, I mean…I'll most certainly be with Shane, trying to get to know him and you'll have to find something…To do."

"Oh, so I was right, you want to get rid of me, but you know what, I could only be your driver, hmm? Because I prefer staying outside in the cold rather than having a drunken Quinn gripping my arm and telling me how much she "loves" me!"

"Sam, try to understand!"

"Understand what? That you are afraid that I might succeed to make you forget Shane, that I might win your heart? Open up your eyes Miss Mercedes Jones, you're who's not letting enough space to welcome happiness in your life."

Deep inside of her, Mercedes knew that he was only telling her the truth, he was right; she weirdly didn't feel like she deserved to know what happiness and love looked like. Mercedes felt the tears coming but she refused to let them sink, she was stronger than that and she didn't want to let him see how much he had affected her. She quickly grabbed her bag and said by trying to avoid his persistent gaze:

"We ought to go, we're gonna be late."

"WHAT? How can you just cut that conversation like that?"

"I…I…Sam let's go, or I'm calling a cab if you don't wanna give me a ride."

Sam just sighed and they silently went to his car. He was tired of arguing with her and he was tired of trying to make her open up her eyes. When they at least arrived to Shane's house, Sam instantly get nervous, he weirdly felt like he accepted to let her go, it seemed like he would lose her…For real. He slowly put his hands on his face not wanting to let her see how scared he was to lose her.

Mercedes didn't know how to react, she obviously saw how sad Sam looked and she hated that. Or what was she supposed to do? She had to take all the chances she had to find out if there possibly could be something between her and Shane. However seeing him like that was unbearable for her and she tried to touch caress his back but he violently push her hand away.

"Sam…Please…"

"GO. GO AND HAVE FUN."

She had never seen him in that state of mind; he just had been so rude to her that it almost frightened her. When she reluctantly left his car Mercedes tried not to feel the remorse even though it was pretty hard. It seems like what she was doing was an error but she didn't want to follow her heart, she just wanted to live her life as much as she wanted to, and if Sam wasn't supposed to be in it, she couldn't do anything about it.

Mercedes kept on walking towards Shane's luxurious house. She wasn't imagining that kind of house. Shane's house looked like a Castle; it was so giant and modern at the same time. When she entered, she just had been blown away by how many people there were, everybody were dancing, laughing and kissing. We could feel the heat in each pieces of that fabulous house and she swear that Shane must have invited the whole high school in here!

Then she did her best to find out where Shane was, this crowd already was driving her crazy and moreover she apparently didn't know anyone here and she suddenly began to feel ill-at-ease and at that exact moment she really also began to miss Sam's presence. She was wondering what he was doing, if he was still in the car and…if he was alone or with someone? Then two hands suddenly came gently to her waist:

"Sam you actually ca…Oh, Shane hey!

"Hey beauty, how are you? Enjoying' my little party?"

"Little?"

"I know it's kinda too much hmm? And…You came alone? Where's your white chick?"

"His name is Sam. He's here actually, hmm…somewhere. Hmm is there a place more …Private? I mean…Just to talk you know."

"Oh yes Beautiful, there's…my bedroom actually, or if you prefer…"

"No…It's ok, here we go!"

Mercedes followed Shane not knowing what to expect, she wanted to get to know him, and she hoped that he did not misunderstood her…

Sam had left his car a few minutes later Mercedes did; he didn't want her to see him coming. He obviously still was pissed but not that mad at her and he wanted to make sure that everything was ok for her. He loved her and it wasn't a guy like Shane who would interfere in his plans. When he entered, he had been welcomed by a crazy and excited crowds, his chances to find out where Mercedes was, already were becoming pretty small. Fortunately for him, Sam found Finn, who apparently was enjoying himself with two bottles of alcohol and some girls who weren't Rachel at all.

"Hey, Finn, I wanted to ask you if…"

"-MY SAMMMYY BUDDDYYY HOW 'R YOU? HAVING FUN?"

"I'm fine but I guess that you're kinda drunk."

"KINDAAA? HHAA NO DUUUDE I'M FREAKING DRUNK HAHAHA! HAD AN ARGUMENT WITH RACHEL YESTERDAY AND I SWEAR THAT TONIGHT IS MY NIGHT!"

"Well…Please don't do something that you might regret later, if you know what I mean… And did you see Mercedes?"

"NO SORRY DUUUDE!"

Sam sighed and kept on trying to find her, but she was nowhere to be seen, Sam was about to climb the stairs when he suddenly felt someone grabbing his arm: Quinn. Gosh, he knew that it would happen! Sam looked at her and to his surprise, she wasn't even drunk.

"Hey hotness, what are you doing here…Alone?"

"Quinn, please let me go."

"Why resisting me Sam?"

"Because, now let me go!"

"NO! Sam, we need to talk, alone in a private place, follow me."

Sam had no choice than following her since she still was grabbing his arm. This night promised to be full of surprises…

To her surprise, Shane's room exactly looked like what she already had imagined: a giant bed and a wall attacked by hundreds posters of famous footballer players and girls in bikini. Being in Shane's bedroom, having entered in a part of his intimacy should have made her glad but she wasn't that glad. In fact, she was feeling nervous and her embarrassment was still here.

And for god's sake why was she still thinking of Sam although she just should be thinking of how lucky she must! Being here with the one she wanted at the beginning. _At the beginning__?_ Mercedes sighed, she was tired of thinking, all these thoughts were driving her crazy and really confused. She did not even thought of what she was doing when Shane took her hand and made her sit near him on his bed.

"So beauty, what's on your mind?"

"I…I wanted to get to know you, because even if I still did not forget what you said about me to your dear buddies, I believe in people succeeding to change and that's what I want to see in you Shane. A change. And maybe by getting to know you, I'll manage to help you!"

"But I don't want us to talk and I don't even want you to change me Baby. Come on, do you really think that's the reason why I brought you here? To talk?"

"Sh…Shane, what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that I've locked the door and that, for now, it's just going to be you…and I."

Mercedes gasped and tried to escape but Shane violently gripped her arm and put a hand over her mouth.

"Where were you going sweetheart?"

"Sam, listen to me. Ok I cheated on you but, don't you think that people can change? Because I did Sam, I swear I did and I want us to…Become an "us" again…"

"Quinn, you've never been in love with me as much as I was. You just played with my heart and tore it into a million pieces. Of course people change, but who said that people forget that easily? You were my first love, I can't deny that point but you can't deny that there can't be any "us" now, it's over. I wish you the best Quinn, I'm sure that you'll find someone else; I'm not worried about that. But for that, you need to move on, because that's what I did."

"TO MOVE ON? You moved on? Please Sam! Before you didn't give a damn about Mercedes and now you're telling me that there's no "us" anymore?"

"You just blinded me Quinn, yes I wasn't paying a lot of attention on Mercedes but it was because Miss Queen Quinn was playing with my heart and I wasn't even aware of that."

"But…Sam, I love you."

"No, YOU…YOU CAN'T QUINN!"

"SAM! I DARE YOU TO LOOK AT ME STRAIGHT IN THE EYES AND TELLING ME THAT YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR ME ANYMORE!"

Sam was tired of this argument; of course he hadn't any feelings for Quinn anymore. And he definitely was about to prove it to her when he suddenly felt his phone vibrating, a text from Mercedes saying:

"_**SOS"**_

Sam felt his heart beat faster and faster. His Mercy was in danger, without any one last look towards Quinn; Sam began to leave when Quinn once again grabbed his arm and told him with a dark look. A look that he had never seen before:

"If you leave me now, I swear I will turn your life into a nightmare."

"I'm already dealing with a nightmare who's just in front of me right now and if that nightmare does not let me go I will make her leave by my own way."

Quinn violently let him go and Sam began to run as quick as possible, Sam had to find her and right now….

Shane violently pushed her against the wall and she immediately tried to escape once again but Shane grabbed her by the knees to prevent her from escaping. Mercedes fell, she was still crying and tried to yell as best as she could but the music was so loud that she was sure that nobody could hear her. Even though she had managed to text Sam, she doubted he would manage to come, however he was now her only hope. Mercedes was now crying harder and when Shane threw her on the bed she felt like it was now over for her and when she heard someone banging at the door.

Mercedes screamed harder when Shane tried to shut her up by once putting his hand over her mouth. Then he tried to kiss her and Mercedes immediately slapped him hard on the face when she finally understood that; it was Sam who was banging at the door since a few seconds now.

"MERCEDESSSSSS!"

"SAAAAAAM!"

Sam immediately gathered all the strength he had to violently push the door with his right arm. When Sam saw that image of Shane on his Mercy trying to kiss her, Sam did not think that much and he rushed to Shane and removed him from his Mercy then he threw him on the floor letting all that unknown violence he had deep inside of him, shows up. Sam began to punch him harder and harder on his face; he could already notice how much his punches were effective when he saw the blood coming from his face. The music had now stop and everybody were now watching the fight. Mercedes wasn't crying anymore because when she saw how angry and determined, Mercedes felt the panic invading her mind.

She was so shocked but when she saw Finn and Puck trying to set apart Shane and Sam, Mercedes felt relieved. She didn't care about Shane, the only one who mattered now: was Sam. Finn and Puck led Sam to the garden and Mercedes couldn't help but following them, and they both agreed to give them some privacy Mercedes didn't know what to do, Sam was pacing up and down and he still seemed so angry.

She thought that it wasn't the real good moment to begin a conversation with him. But…Mercedes needed Sam. For the first time in her life she needed only one person on that Earth: Sam Evans. She almost was about to be raped by someone who thought she could have had a real relationship with. And now that her life had totally turned upside down she needed Sam more than ever. She knew now, how much she had been wrong all that time. She regretted so many things concerning her and Sam that it almost made her want to cry once again. Everything was her fault and she felt like she had ruined all her chances to be with Sam.

"Sam, please look at me."

"…"

"Sam, listen I'm not in the mood to have an argument with you now, I just need you. I just need to be in your arms. I….JUST NEED TO FEEL SAFE!"

With these last words, Sam at least looked at her and opened up his arms and Mercedes immediately ran into his arms and she at least smiled. Sam was breathing heavily and she knew that his anger still was controlling him. That's why she slowly began to caress his cheek; Sam leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

Then Sam gently removed her hand and gave her the sweetest kiss she had ever got. They both joined their hands by intertwining their fingers. Sam weakly smiled at her and said:

"Don't ever frighten me like that ok?"

Mercedes nodded and gave him her biggest smile, with Sam as her new boyfriend she felt like her life would be brighter. However, the next days would prove the contrary…

**End of that chapter, thanks for reading! So guys, your thoughts are…? Did you like that chapter? A lot of events hmm? Review me guys, I love them! Xoxo -Ferda**


	7. Heart

**Hey guys, here's my new chapter, hope you gonna like it. In fact I just noticed that my end of the previous chapter wrote SUCKED like a LOT. I'm sorry inspiration must have abandoned me at the end, anyway hoping this one will be better and thanks for reading as always! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF MY AMAZING REVIEWERS (and Chord lmao!)!**

**ChannyTroypayLove: ****Oh thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it! Yes, there's going to be MORE AND MORE chapters! Hoping you like this new one! Xoxo**

**Koxie:**** Oh you are amazing as always! Haha thanks for teaching me Tumblr lessons, I'm not a pro at all haha! Thank you so much, in my mind the end sucked a lot and I'm really disappointed. But if you actually did like that chapter well I'm glad. Oh, if you knew what Quinn has on her mind haha! Hoping you will like this chapter too, and hoping that the end will not be that bad lmao! Heart u Xoxo**

**Moonlight015:**** Haha my dear funny girl, loving that review! Yes Shane made THE mistake! Now hoping that Mercedes will choose Sam or I swear I'll show her the good way to our dear Mercedes Jones haha! Hahahhahahah, what a rebel you are, and such a pro haha! Omg my story is dangerous! You need a "Actually it was you" rehab haha! Omg how do you always find the best words to make me laugh: "yeswekatistic" is freaking adorable, thanks! Omg, I know a good doctor his name is something like…Overstreet. He will help you with your hearts problems, he checks his patient half-naked, how original...Hmm…I even think that his name is Chord! What a coincidence lmao! Thanks for having enjoyed that chapter because the end literally sucked in my opinion, brief, hoping I'll be better for that new chapter! Thanks for reading and your amazing reviews! Heart you! Xoxo**

**Nexttimeyoupointafinger: ****Hey, oh thanks! The best? Seriously? You're so awesome thanks. Oh yeah but the end sucked lol, I'm sure of that, gonna have to do much better for that new chapter! Hoping you like! Heart u! Xoxo**

**GenByTheSunrise94: **** Hey! Thanks for your amazing review! Haha yes I think that we officially can't hate a LOT Shane because of that story! Omg, yes Sam is so sweet, gosh if Mercedes would not have taken him I would have steal him from her haha! Gosh, Human nature, Bomboleo/Hero (what a great Spanish, Chord caliente hot hot hot!) were so amazing! I can't wait for Heart yeah; I hope that she will choose Sam. Hoping you'll like that chapter! Heart ya! Xoxo**

**Chordoverstreetfanactic:**** Hey new reviewer! Thanks so much, I so did love your review, it means a lot! Oh come on, I freaking love your story, already read if since…a moment lmao! You are such a good writer and thanks for saying that I was one even though the end of this previous chapter was bad! Hoping you will keep on reading; you are amazing! By the way…I know you on Tumblr? Hmm, feeling a Samcedes huge shipper in here hmm haha! Xoxo**

**QTFics: ****Haha, thanks for that cool review hun! Yeah now Shane can't get his ass out of my story for a while haha! Evil? Me? Well…Lmao, but the end sucked how could I even be evil haha! Heart u! Xoxo**

_Cherish/cherish "You don't how many times I wish that I could hold you…"_

"Sam, where are we going? Do we really have to walk that fast?"

"We are soon arrived!"

It was now since a few freaking long minutes that Mercedes was walking with an excited Sam, to their first real date. She couldn't help but feel annoyed by the fact that she was wearing pretty long heels, that they were walking so quickly that it was hurting her foots so badly and making her sweat. Mercedes really wasn't imagining being in that state for her first date with Sam. Plus, he kept on keeping the place of their rendezvous a secret and it kinda was driving her crazy because since what happened with Shane, she felt like she did lost a little of her trust towards men. Even though it was Sam Evans and not Shane Tinsley, she had some difficulties to keep herself calm. That's why she brusquely removed her hand from Sam's and stopped walking.

"Cedes, what's wrong, we're almost…"

"No Sam. I swear I won't keep on walking till I exactly know where we are going."

"Do you know the meaning of a "surprise"?"

"And do you know the meaning of "tired" "sweating" "unhappy"?"

Sam suddenly seemed to understand and immediately regretted not having quickly understood that Mercedes was wearing heels and a beautiful red dress. She had done that for him and just for him. At that exact moment he almost wanted to slap himself for not having been a gentleman as he always used to be. She was so pretty that he feared that she might want to cancel everything because of his behavior. He didn't want to see that happening, that's why he slowly but surely came to her, and began to tenderly caress her cheek. Each times Mercedes was leaning into his touch, he felt like the luckiest man on that Earth.

How could he have wasted all that time with Quinn although his soulmate always had been in front of his eyes? She looked so lovely that Sam couldn't help but leaning forward to taste those tender lips he had been dreaming of since a moment now. She closed her eyes and suddenly put her hands on his chest, gently pushing him away from her.

"Sam, you forgot the word "sweat". You know, people who have curves like me have the tendency of…"

"Shhh…Cedes. Nothing will ever stop me from showing you how much I'm crazy about you. Kissing you is the only thing who proves me how life can sometimes be beautiful. So please, stop pushing me away from those hypnotic lips of yours."

Mercedes knew now, how blessed she was to at least be with Sam. For real. Just hearing these sentences made her notice how lucky she was. No one had ever told her things like that and she kinda would have never imagined getting words like that from someone. But here she was, and she was so grateful for that. It almost was making her want to cry even harder than the day when she understood that Bella Swan would never be with Jacob Black.

And when Sam's lips met hers, there weirdly was that beautiful Weeding Twilight song "Iron & Wine - Flightless Bird American Mouth" who came into her mind. And she felt like she could be kissing Sam for the rest of her life. Their tongues met and at that time, she literally forgot where she was, what her name was. She just knew that she was kissing the right person. His hands met her waist and her hands met his neck and it was just perfect. No matter if they were in the middle of a desert street and if the sky was getting darker and darker. They didn't care as long as they were kissing each other's.

Unfortunately they had to pull away, their foreheads and eyes still linked to each other's, breathing the same air. Nobody could say that these weren't madly in love with each other's. Love couldn't lie; Sam and Mercedes were the perfect proof.

"Ok, so what if I carry you? I don't want you to be hurt because of those heels"

"Sam, I doubt that you would be strong enough for that."

"You would be surprise my dear."

And with those last words, Sam suddenly carried Mercedes in his arms. Sam couldn't help but laugh when he saw Mercedes's panicked eyes, seeing her foot out of the ground must have make her feel weird but Sam was proud of himself. She didn't know it but for Sam, carrying her was not a problem at all, moreover, in his opinion she wasn't heavy at all. Plus, he already loved having her in his arms, he felt like a superhero that just had saved his beautiful woman from something surreal and very dangerous. Mercedes must have felt it; that is why she couldn't help but laugh and tenderly kiss his cheek.

"Sam, please don't tell me that you are feeling like Spiderman?"

"Why not? It's obvious that I'm way better than the real one honey."

"Seriously? Haha, ok so prove it!"

"Do you want me to kiss you once again to show you how much better I am?"

Sam looked so gorgeous that she just tried to avoid his sexy gaze and blushed. Gosh, she really was a lucky girl. He was making her feel shy, it seemed like her "Divaness" slowly was vanishing because of Sam's hotness and crazy self-confidence.

When they actually arrived, Mercedes literally was shocked. They were, in one of the most beautiful park she had ever seen in her whole life. Mercedes was even more shocked when she saw that Sam had prepared her a real beautiful candlelit dinner even more awesome than a simple picnic she used to have with her family on Sundays.

When Sam put her down, he couldn't help but feel captivated by Mercedes's wonder. It was the first time that he knew how much he was making someone feel so joyful. His smile grew wider when he saw her almost running to their candlelit dinner, turning around it, smiling like crazy. His Mercedes deserved that kind of things, it was their first date and he wanted it to be perfect. She had been through a lot since a few days that seeing her that happy was making him proud of himself.

"Enjoying my surprise I guess!"

"This must be some kind of a joke! Sam, I can't believe that, this adorable thing is for me!"

"Cedes, you deserve that, and even more. Don't ever doubt of that."

"Could you please stop saying these kinds of things, it makes me want to kiss you again and again…And again!"

"Haha, I'm the last one who would be complaining!"

Sam took her hand and kissed it by leading her to their sumptuous candlelit dinner. During all that wonderful dinner, she kept on wondering if she was dreaming. She couldn't realize yet that everything had been for her: Mercedes Jones.

"So, let's play to a Q&A game, ok?"

"I feel like this game gonna looks like a questioning, could you at least turned that game into something…Better?"

"Ok, I exchange you kisses for answers, better?"

"Haha, ok here we go then."

"Who's your favorite superhero?"

"Seriously Sam? Haha, I feel like you're going to ask me some ridiculous questions just in order to kiss me! Am I wrong?"

"I won't even be denying."

"Well I won't even answer to your questions."

"Really? Seems like a gorgeous girl named Mercedes Jones won't be getting one of the best kiss of her life!"

Mercedes immediately fainted to be sad and turned her hand to look at the beautiful view when she felt him come closer to her and take her chin by letting his lips met hers. He couldn't help but smile against her lips, gosh this was pure heaven! Then he suddenly remembered those questions Kurt had asked him about Mercedes, he had never get an answer and tonight was the best moment for that.

"Honestly, I'd like to know some other things about you Cedes. I wanna get to know you."

"But…Why is that so important to do this right now Sam?"

"Because…I know that you are made for me and that I'm made for you. And not knowing a single important thing about you, really is killing me inside. I wanna get to know you by heart Mercedes, because I care about you like I care about my own family."

Mercedes wanted to cry but her mascara would not allow her to. For God's sake why Sam was so moving? A lot of persons thought that Sam was just a cute blond and not that smart guy but they were so wrong. Just by talking to her, she knew how much Sam was smart and so romantic. She didn't know why, but after his beautiful words, she just needed to, once again, invade his personal space and put her forehead on his. Closing her eyes and feeling his warm breath on her face were things good enough to show him how moved she was right now. The way Sam was caressing her cheek, was enough to let some tears sink. She so would have never imagined a love like that, and knowing that it was with Sam was warming her heart even more.

"Hey honey, why are you crying? Please don't…I.."

"No Sam, these are tears of joy. Nothing more, I promise you. I'm ready to hear your questions."

Sam gently led Mercedes into his embrace and began to ask these things he always had wanted to know since that weird sleepover:

"What is your biggest fear?"

Mercedes breathed deeply. She wasn't surprise, that was a very personal question and if they wanted to go further in their relationship, she had to tell him everything and trust him to 100%.

"Losing someone I care about and this because of who I am. I mean… When I was 13, I had a best friend named Skye. We really were BFF you know, we spend like 24hours of the day together, we used to laugh about all and nothing, we've shared so many things, well we actually had so many points in common that we almost look like Twins. But, it was…"Almost". Physic does not lie. She was so beautiful: blond, blue eyes and mostly thin. Although me…I was considered as "fat" and my face was full of spots that it was so hard for me to love the way I was. School had been an awful experience for me, but not for Skye. Everybody loved her, she was so popular and I was her weird BFF that nobody could bare or even like. At the beginning, Skye didn't care if I wasn't as popular as she was.

We were still inseparable best friends but, suddenly, she began to be distant with me. There was that group of popular and diabolic girls and without I could even understand what was happening, Skye began to ignore my existence. She suddenly wasn't the Skye I used to know and that's how I lost my first Best Friend. Then I arrived at school and making friends was the last thing I wanted to. I discovered that I had a voice and singing became my passion. But Glee club literally transformed me, from a distant and angry girl to a friendly and happy one. Kurt became my new Best friend and I'm so grateful to have him in my life and that's the same case for all of our friends from Glee. And, there's you Sam. I will never regret the day I asked you to be my fake boyfriend."

Sam was so moved. He had never seen someone being so honest with him. Sam was right, she had really been through a lot and it showed how strong and courageous Mercedes was. Sam just decided to hug her as long as he could. He loved her. And now he only needed to tell her, even though there still was some more questions he needed to ask her.

He gently took Mercedes's face in both of his hands and looked at her straight in the eyes, it was for him, now or never and he would not miss his chance:

"Mercedes, I…I'm so sorry. I'm sure that Skye must regrets now having rejecting you but you have to know that I would never dare do that to you. I don't regret either that wonderful day you asked me to be your fake boyfriend Cedes. You don't know how happy I am now and even if it had been pretty hard for us to be, at least, a real couple, we're a real one now and I'll never let you go. Being around you is the only thing I need to spend a beautiful day. You're my strength, my happiness and my future. I love you Mercedes Jones. Yes, I said it; I love you like I've never loved someone before. Since the beginning of that fake couple deal I've developed strong feelings towards you Mercedes and they are still here and will always be there. Nobody will ever tear us apart Cedes. I love you.

Mercedes cried again, these were now tears of love, pure love. She couldn't realize yet what Sam had just said because the words: "_I love you_" were now completely invading her mind. It was the first time that Sam was telling her those 3 most beautiful words and she kissed passionately and this, by saying to him the only words she wanted to tell him since she kissed him for the first time:

"Sam Evans, I love you too."

There was now nothing that could possibly destroy their love. Unfortunately for them, someone called Quinn Fabray was thinking of the most diabolic plan in order to get her Sam back. The show just began…Get ready!

**So guys, did you like this chapter? Ok, I admit it's a freaking Love/Romantic one! I hope that you did all like this new chapter and that the end did not suck haha! Don't forget to let me your reviews, they are freaking interesting to read! Thanks! Xoxo -Ferda**


	8. Please

**Hey guys, I'm back, sorry for the late update I'm coming from a small week of vacation. I'm actually glad that inspiration came back and gave me a lot of crazy ideas for those many future chapters! By the way, I wanted to thank you a lot for all of those favorite authors/story/alerts etc… It always let me speechless! Now I hope that this insane chapter lmao will be appreciated! XOXO**

**QTFics:**** Thanks a lot hun! Haha you'll get your dear Quinn, and she's not nice at all! Hopin' you like this chapter! XOXO**

**Koxie:**** Haaa thanks sweetheart! I was like omg the previous Glee episode was "heart", Mercy sings I'll always love you so this chapter will be their first "I love you"! Lol, hoping that you'll like this new chapter! XOXO**

**Chordoverstreetfanactic:**** Oh thanks hun! Haha ok, yes Tumblr is an addictive thing, oh thanks well I love "Unexpected Reality" it's such a beautiful Samcedes story, I just can tell you to keep on writing! Well hoping you'll like this new chapter! XOXO**

**Nexttimeyoupointafinger: **** Thanks so much hun! Seriously? Well I trust you so! Oh you're to get your answer in that chapter so I hope you'll like! XOXO**

**Moonlight015:**** Hey hun! Oh I hope you did not die from a heart attack lmao, I understand that Dr Overstreet is a serious hotness ( loved your silly funny conversation haha) and sorry for my late update, that bitch of inspiration didn't want to come but now I just did kidnaped her lmao, she's mine haha! Your review was really sweet thanks, now I hope you'll also like that drama chap! XOXO**

**Mariposafria: ****Thanks sweetie! "Seriously, I have a cavity it was sooooo sweeettttt :)" oh, how sweeeet you're! Thanks thanks, you wanna that evil Quinn? Well this chapter is yours so haha, enjoy sweetie! XOXO**

It was now since one month full of happiness that Sam and Mercedes were now officially a couple. Everything was great between them two, no troubles and no arguments either. It seemed like they both were in their own wonderful pink world full of Love. Every Glee members couldn't help but smile by seeing them two hugging each other's or kissing. They had to admit that they would have never imagined seeing them as a couple, and fell that in love with each other's but fate was unpredictable and it seemed like Cupid was full of surprises.

Nevertheless there only was one person, who really was against the idea of this "Samcedes" thing like Rachel used to nickname them. She couldn't bear seeing them; it always was making her feels nauseous, so nauseous that she almost thought that she was, once again, pregnant! And even if, she had to admit that they really seemed in love, she knew deep inside of her that there was still a big chance for her to get her Sam back. Her feelings for him never really disappeared and she didn't think that they would, one day, disappear. During each Glee times that Quinn was singing, she only had eyes towards Sam.

She wouldn't accept to avoid him or to look away while she was at least getting a simple look from him; it reminded her the time when Sam was madly in love with her. His smile, his voice, his weird sense of humor, gosh she missed all these things and she was so desperate that she felt the need to use her only hope to get him back in her life. She knew that what she was about to do were against her own religion's morals but at that moment she didn't care, after all it would just be a convincing ultimatum which would force him to go back to her. So why should she feel some remorse? Quinn just wanted what was the best for her and for her future, and Sam definitively was the best in her opinion. And now, she just had to show him that point.

Meanwhile, Sam patiently was waiting, to his locker waiting for Mercedes to open up her locker. Since one month now, Sam was used to let her a poem in her locker, so that she would never forget how much he loves her and this deeper and deeper each days. He really loved seeing Mercedes's beautiful smile growing wider and wider to each lines she was reading. He knew that his attentions would have been boring for some girls but it wasn't the case for his Mercy. She loved the fact that Sam was a real huge romantic lover.

Those beautiful poems were the one who could turn her boring morning into a beautiful day. It was crazy how in love she was, she would have never thought that love would knock at her door that early but here she was, and she was so grateful to have him in her life. When she arrived this morning to her locker, she obviously knew that a lovely poem was patiently waiting for her, but the thing that she didn't know, was that this poem was one of the most beautiful she had ever get from him, so beautiful that it made her let some tears running down her cheeks.

_**A gentle word like a spark of light,**_

_**Illuminates my soul**_

_**And as each sound goes deeper,**_

_**It's you that makes me whole**_

_**There is no corner, no dark place,**_

_**Your love cannot fill**_

_**And if the world starts causing waves,**_

_**It's your devotion that makes them still**_

_**And yes you always speak to me,**_

_**In sweet honesty and truth**_

_**Your caring heart keeps out the rain,**_

_**Your love, the ultimate roof**_

_**So thank you my Love for being there,**_

_**For supporting me, my life**_

_**I'll do the same for you, you know,**_

_**My Beautiful, Darling Wife.**_

_**- David G. Kelly -**_

When he saw her crying he immediately panicked. Did there was something wrong with this poem? Even if Sam was so happy with Mercedes, he still had his insecurities mostly some self-confidence issues. He wanted to be the best boyfriend ever and sometimes he feared that he was doing too much. When he slowly and gently encircled his arms to her waist she quickly turned and took him by surprised when she pressed her lips into his, leading them into a passionate kiss. At that moment she felt the urge to grip his shirt as if she wanted to tear it into million pieces.

She didn't know why but she just wanted to feel his incredible abs against her warm hands while Sam brusquely had pushed their bodies into her locker. It seemed like for a moment they completely had forgotten that they were in their high school kissing like crazies and this, almost in front of everybody! After a few minutes of hot public make out session, they finally parted, gasping and smiling and all that still by gazing at each other's.

"I guess that you must have liked the poem of the day!"

"Like" is such a small word! My Blondie amazed me once again!"

"I could tell the same thing about that super-hot kiss we shared a few minutes ago, feelin' tactile today?"

"Kinda…Hmm…What about seeing each other's tonight at my place? My parents won't be there and…"

"Does that mean that I won't have to climb till your window to see you?"

"Haha, yes I will officially present you to my door. What a big step in our relationship, hmm?"

"Haha, I couldn't dream of something else!"

"So, I see you later at lunch and tonight at my place?"

"I already can't wait my dear!"

Mercedes sweetly kissed him one more time before going to class and smirked by saying:

"Look up Sam! I saw you!"

Sam kept laughing, wondering how she had known that he had been gazing at her butt since a few seconds now. When he at least decided to move in order to go to class, he saw the last thing he had wanted to see since that whole month: Quinn Fabray. She was standing far from him at the end of the corridor smirking and walking to him with a fake undeniable self-confidence. Sam couldn't just avoid her, it was already too late.

"Morning Sam, I see that you're in a pretty good mood today."

"And this, not because of you Quinn."

"Not yet honey. Listen, I know that you and I, we've been through a lot of stupid and useless arguments, but you know what, I forgive you. Everyone deserves a second chance so I'm ready to give you that".

"Seriously Quinn? You have to be kidding me! Why being so delusional? Ok you know what, I'm going to sing you something and promise me to carefully listen to the lyrics. Ok?"

"Everything for you, my love. I'm all yours."

Sam didn't understand her at all. It seemed like she still lived in the past and that she didn't want to move on. Had she already forgotten that she was the one who ruined their relationship? The one who cheated? The one who broke his heart? A wave of pity came into his mind, because even if she had caused him a lot of pain, she still hadn't find the one for her, the one who would brighten up her world like Mercedes was doing with his. And right now, he had to make her understand that he was not in love with her. Not at all anymore.

_I'm not in love_

_So don't forget it_

_It's just a silly phase I'm going through_

_And just because I call you up_

_Don't get me wrong; don't think you've got it made_

_I'm not in love, no no, (it's because)_

_I keep your picture_

_Upon the wall it hides a nasty stain that's lying there_

_So don't you ask me?_

_To give it back I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me_

_I'm not in love, no no, (it's because)_

_I like to see you_

_But then again_

_That doesn't mean, you mean that much to me_

_So if I call you_

_Don't make a fuss_

_Don't tell your friends about the two of us_

_I'm not in love, no no, (it's because)_

_Ooh you'll wait a long time for me_

_Ooh you'll wait a long time I'm not in love_

_So don't forget it It's just a silly phase I'm going through_

_And just because I call you up_

_Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made I'm not in love,_

_I'm not in love_

When Sam finished his song, he felt so relieved. He had wanted to tell her this since a long time now and he had actually succeeded. However when he gazed at her, he didn't see any effects on Quinn. On the contrary she looked angrier than earlier and it seemed like she was going to make him pay. He couldn't imagine how much he really was going to pay.

"Listen Quinn, I know it may be hard for you but I…"

"- No Sam. I think you've talked enough for nothing. Now it's my turn to talk. You know what, I came in such a good mood today; I woke up and in my mind I felt like, there really could be a fresh start between us. You know, you and I being a couple again. Do you even know that I still have this promise ring you gave me? Every morning, I stay like 1 hour watching that ring and I know that our love can't be over like that I..."

"- Quinn I'm sorry but…"

"- NO SAM! LET-ME-TALK! I love you. Now I know that I do, and the fact that you don't love me now because of that…ugh...I just can't bear that anymore. And I'm already sorry for what's about to come but I had no other solution baby. We are meant to be, and it's my duty to show you that."

"Quinn…What's on your mind?"

Quinn just laughed, seeing Sam's worried expression was brightening her morning. Then, she slowly put her recorder out of her pocket and pushed the button Play:

_**-Sam, please tell me, I wanna know with which Glee girls you would never accept to go out with!"**_

**-**_**Come on baby, why asking me that? It's just going to make you smile even more and mostly increase that crazy self-confidence of yours!**_

_**-Baby please, don't you dare to tell me that you don't love my smile? Come on!**_

_**-Ok, but then, will I be allowed to kiss you again?"**_

_**-Hihi! Yes Sam, so tell me!**_

_**-Well…Honestly it would be Mercedes. She's nice and she sings very well but, she's not my type if you know what I mean…**_

_**-Haha yes I know what you mean, but you know I'm sure that she could lose some weight if she was motivated!"**_

_**-No matter if she loses weight or not, I would never accept to be with her. She definitively is not my type and why would I hang out with someone else although I've got the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, in my arms! Hmm?"**_

When Quinn pressed the button Stop, she couldn't help but smile at a really shocked Sam. Yes shocked was the real good word. This conversation Quinn had recorded without his authorization lasted from the time he was madly in love with her. But gosh, his words were hurting him a lot; he was so ashamed of him. How could he had been so mean with someone he was now deeply in love with. What if she heard this recording? Would she forgive and understand him? Would she understand that it was the past and that he did mean this anymore? Sam was now lost in his thoughts, so lost that he did not even heard Quinn trying to get his attention since a few seconds now.

"Sam, darling are you okay?"

"What did you plan to do with that recording Quinn?"

"It's asked so politely that I'm going to answer you my honey. In fact, I already knew how stubborn you can be sometimes, that's why I propose you a deal: I will never show that recording to Mercedes if and only if, you break up with her and never talk to her again and, of course…If you accept to come back as my dear boyfriend."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Wow, seems like my Sam isn't that stupid! Listen, I'm not doing this to hurt you or anything; I just wanna open up your eyes honey. Now, it's your turn to make the good choice."

Sam couldn't take the risk to let Mercedes hear that recording. His heart was telling him to ignore Quinn's blackmail but his head was telling me to accept the deal. But gosh, he loved Mercedes so much, they had been through a lot and he couldn't understand that they would soon be separated. Why was fate against them? Why? Sam felt a painful pinch to his heart, because he already knew that his relationship with his Mercedes was falling down. He was now forced to be separated from the one he loved. After all, it was his own fault, first he fell in love for the first time with the wrong person and he let his blinding feelings telling things that he didn't think of anymore. At that exact moment, he wanted to slap himself so hard for having been such a fool in the past.

"So Sam, what is your answer?"

"…"

"Come on honey, it's not like you really were in love with that girl!"

"I AM in love with Mercedes Jones, and what you're asking me is to take one of the biggest decisions of my life."

"Well Sam, it's now time to take a decision because I will definitively leave in 10 seconds and go show that amazing recording to Mercedes".

"1"

"Quinn I…"

"2"

"You can't ask me th..."

"-3"

"I…"

"4"

"Gosh I hate you I…"

"-5"

"I'll always love her and you know it"

"6"

"…"

"7"

"Please Quinn…"

"8"

"…"

"9"

"OK. Yes I accept to be your boyfriend if you promise me to never show that recording to her."

"HA! SAM, I promise you my love! Gosh I have so many plans for us, we…"

"- Please, don't begin with those surrealistic plans you have in that little head of yours Quinn. You have to know that, even if you'll be the one in my arms, the one who will call me "boyfriend". You'll never have my heart, got it? I love Mercedes Jones and I'll always love her and I'm doing this not to hurt her so please stop talking about an "us" in that "future". I don't love you and I never will."

"Well, I'm sure that you'll change your mind very soon! I wanna see you at lunch and at my place tonight at 8pm. Don't be late. Xoxo my love!"

Sam was at the verge of the tears, he just had lost the one he loved and this just after a sweet morning with Mercedes and now he was forced to break her heart. How was he supposed to ignore the one he wanted to have a future with, to get married with?

When he went to History class, his mind only was focused on Mercedes. He already was imagining her crying and that was driving him so sick. Not being allowed to talk to her, to hug her, to kiss her would surely be the death of him but he had to do that if he didn't want her to learn how childish and stupid he had been before.

Lunch time arrived too quickly, plateau in hands Sam immediately saw Mercedes's table. He hoped that she would maybe, by luck, not see him but to his misfortune she immediately saw him and gave him one of her most charming and beautiful smile. When she waved at him, Sam's heart was hurting him a lot and when he ignored her gaze and forced his legs to walk him till Quinn's cheerios table. Quinn smiled at him and told one of the cheerios to leave the table in order to let Sam sit next to her. Now Sam really felt bad.

When Mercedes saw Sam avoiding her gaze, she felt her heart beat faster and faster. She didn't what was going on, although this morning and their hot make out session had been so perfect that she thought that their relationship had crossed a higher level. When Sam went to Quinn's table, it had been like a punch in her heart. What the hell? Mercedes couldn't let her questions without any good answers. That's why she gathered all the nerve she had and went to their table.

When Sam saw Mercedes coming to their table, he began to feel very nervous while Quinn already was giggling. She knew that she was about to face the best moment of her teenage life. But Sam didn't want to face that hard moment he had feared that since his awful deal with Quinn. When she arrived at their table, Sam only could gaze at his plate, he felt like he would never dare to look into Mercedes's sad eyes, it would break his heart and incite him to hug her and kiss her.

"Sam, what's wrong?" _Said Mercedes with a sad voice_

"…"

"Why are you ignoring me Sam? Tell me why?"

"**Mercedes, sweetie, don't you understand that Sam does not love you anymore. See? He's with me now."**

" IS THAT TRUE SAM? ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME? I THOUGHT… I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME SAM…I…I…"

" …"

"**Mercy, try to understand that you weren't the one for him. You know what, you ought to leave us alone, and everybody's looking at us, mostly at you."**

"Quinn shut up! I want to hear it from Sam's mouth. COME ON SAM! LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME THAT IT'S REALLY OVER AND THAT YOU'VE NEVER LOVED ME. FOR GOD'S SAKE SAM, LOOK-AT-ME!"

"It's over Mercedes. I'm sorry."

"NO SAM, LOOK-AT-ME. I WANNA SEE IN YOUR EYES THAT EVERYTHING IS REAL! THAT I'M NOT HAVING AN AWFUL NIGHTMARE!"

Sam finally look at Mercedes, and it was hurting him a lot, seeing the one he's madly in love with, sad like that and crying like he had never seen her crying before. But he had to respect the deal he made with Quinn or it would break Mercedes even more than he already had. Then he whispered:

"It's…It's over Mercedes."

Unintentionally, his voice was cold and rude. He really didn't mean to be that rude with her but he had to be convincing. It was the best way for her to maybe hate him. Yes, Sam wanted her to hate him, it was better than her not loving him anymore. At least, for now it kinda was a good point but it still hurt a lot. And even more when Mercedes left by crying, followed by Kurt, Rachel and Santana who had watched the whole scene, disgusted by his sudden and unforgettable behavior.

_Sam was now the slave of his own nightmare and he didn't know how to recover from that._

**End for that chapter! Hope you guys did like it! Do not forget to let me your amazing reviews which always are interesting to read! Xoxo -Ferda**


	9. Tell me that you love me

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new new new chapter! Hope you gonna like it! By the way if u wanna contact me you can add me on Facebook (Ferda Somuch), or on Twitter (Adorekatgraham), on Instagram: ferdaxoxo or on or on Tumblr: YesWeKat ("I'm not posting a lot but that does not mean that I'm not watching" haha) xoxo**

**Mariposafria:**** Hey ya! Thanks for that cute review! It's awesome that you really like that evil Quinn haha! Keep on reviewing, and let me know about that new chapter! XOXO**

**GenByTheSunrise94:**** Haha! I wanna see you punch Quinn's face so lmao! It would be epic! Thank you, I'm glad you've liked that chapter sweetie! Well Sam ( lmao I was about to write "chord" lmao hola Rileystreet addiction) cares so much about Mercedes that he really does not want her to see that he's not perfect and he really does not want her to see how stupid he used to be. He wants her to have the best opinion about him and with that recording it's not that easy anymore. He kinda is sacrificing himself in that situation. Keep on reading, hope you'll like this new chapter! XOXO**

**Moonlight015:**** Oh you're adorable! Thank you so much, loved that review! Yes Evil Quinn did a lot of bad things; oh I love to write even though I do not have a lot of time because of my Law studies and even though English isn't my native language! But I'm so glad that this story is giving you so many various feelings, I love writing by describing emotions so if you also have them by reading that story it's fabulous (know what I mean lmao?). Thanks for your amazing review! Hoping you'll like this new chapter! XOXO**

**QTFics: ****Hi! Haha it seems like all my reviewers wanna kick Quinn's ass haha! Loving it! Well Sam is the type who does not support to disappoint somebody and with that recording he would disappoint the one he loves! He can't bare that, mostly when it concerns Mercedes Jones! Oh killing you? That's a sweet word (even if it's pretty weird if I say that haha)! XOXO**

**Marrow365: ****Thanks so much! Haha, also wanna punch Quinn hmm? Haha you're not the only one lmao! Hoping you'll like this new chapter! XOXO**

**Chordoverstreetfanactic: ****Hey! Haha gonna write you in Maj like you did, each time's I'm reading it, I imagine you yelling so… THANKS FOR THAT REVIEW! OMG I ALSO AM KILLING YOU? HAHA YOU KNOW THAT I FREAKING LOVE DRAMA I'M HOOKED ON THAT! AND IT WOULD HAVE TOO BORING : SAM AND MERCEDES KISSING SAYING I LOVE YOU DURING ALL THAT CHAPTER! I WANTED SOME NEW THINGS, NEW EVENTS! WELL WHO KNOWS IF MERCEDES REALLY IS FORGIVING, WE ALL HAVE INSIDE, A PART OF RESENTFULNESS! WHAT? RACHEL AND SAM? DID I WRITE SOMETHIN LIKE THAT? HELL TO THE NO LOL I HATE THAT PAIR! HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THAT CHAPTER! XOXO**

**Nexttimeyoupointafinger:**** Omg, aww no tears please! Well I think it's time to begin to make your BF watch all the Glee (season 3) eps so that he will maybe catch some romantic touch from Sam lol. Or if he does not work, just change his name into: Sam lmao! Shocking? Ha yeah; thanks I'm a drama girl full of French romantic touch by the way! You're so nice thanks for enjoying my story and reviewing to each chapter! I have written all my various accounts lmao add me where you wanna haha! Hopin' you'll like this new chapter! XOXO**

**: ****Hey, thanks for that review! I know you all hate that evil Quinn now, how awesome lmao! Well I hope you'll like this chapter! XOXO**

It had been since 2 weeks now that Mercedes Jones did not go to school. For her parents their daughter was sick but in fact, Mercedes was in a depressing state of mind. She was spending her days in her bed, the windows and her door closed. She didn't feel like eating something, or going out of her bedroom. Right now, she just wanted to be alone and not speaking to anyone even though Kurt was harassing her with texts and calls. She didn't care; all she wanted for now was, to live in her loneliness. Maybe she had chosen the wrong solution but she knew that deep inside of her, she would have never been able to see her Sam with Quinn hugging or kissing each other's. She loved him so much that it hurt but at the same time she hated him for having rejecting her in that way. _Why did he break up like that?_ _Did I do something wrong?_ _Had he ever loved me?_

These questions were invading her mind and driving her crazy. Images of her relationship with Sam couldn't stop from coming back in her mind as if she was watching a movie of their own relationship, and this by trying to find out how did they end up that way? She wanted to keep on hating him, to insult him but, her heart still belonged to Sam and she couldn't just throw all her feelings towards him like that.

Now she felt so lost, she didn't know what to do, it seemed like lying in her bed all day was the best solution she had found even if it was in fact the stupidest. How was she supposed to face the one she loves: kissing someone else? She didn't want to think that since the beginning she may had been wrong and that : gorgeous skinny boys like Sam only matched to pretty skinny girls like Quinn…

3 days later, Mercedes actually had been forced to go back to school, some exams were coming and she couldn't let her marks go down just because of her failed love life. Her first steps in the hall definitively were the hardest, it seemed like now she couldn't run back to her house to retrieve her bed. She had now to face the cause of her sadness.

Fortunately for her, her Glee friends had been there for her. Each times she walked in the corridors there always was Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Artie and Puck who were there to walk beside her like real bodyguards. It really was sweet and Mercedes felt grateful to have them in her life, she felt safe when they were all around her, trying to protect her from any view of that Quinn/Sam couple she just wanted to avoid.

When Mercedes went to History class she unfortunately couldn't avoid her fate anymore mostly when Quinn followed by, to her biggest surprised, a sad Sam, both entered in the classroom. She did her best not to let the tears sink; she tried to look away when Quinn smirked and gazed at her amused. But the one she really was trying to avoid was Sam's look. He seemed kinda relieved when he saw her, as if he had really been worried when he didn't get a chance to see her since those 2 weeks. But it maybe was her mind who was playing with her feelings. It was crazy how she could feel Sam's obvious stare on her as if he wanted to communicate with her through those looks.

When the lesson began, nothing special happened; Sam actually decided to stop looking at her maybe because of Quinn's threatening looks. However, at the middle of the lesson she thought having listened Quinn whispering things concerning…Her! She was too far behind her to be able to listen to the whole sentences but she was 100% sure that she had heard the words: "_fat_" "_naive_". At the beginning she didn't care, she was too smart to even think of playing to Quinn's game by insulting people behind their back. But, when she heard her talking to one of her Cheerio's friend by saying this sentence: "_I'm wondering how my dear Sammy Bear actually did find the courage to kiss that girl! I guess my Sammy Bear is a warrior haha_". She didn't know what was hurting her the most: those words or the fact that when Quinn turned to look at Sam, she definitively saw him smiling.

Her heart just broke into million pieces once again. _How could he smile at that?_ _How could he accept hearing those hurting words about her? _She hated being that sensitive, she wasn't used to care about what people think about her! That's the exact reason why she did develop that "Diva attitude". She knew that she wanted to cry, not because of Quinn's words, but because of Sam's reaction. She was so in love with him that seeing how he just turned into someone as mean as Quinn was killing her deep inside.

That's the reason why she suddenly decided to leave the classroom, tears were threatening to sink but she promised herself that she would not do that pleasure to that bitch of Quinn. When she left she only could hear the History teacher's voice calling her coldly and ordering her to come back to class but she didn't care she didn't want to see that Quinn and be reminded of Sam's look when she left. It had been so weird because Sam suddenly had changed and when she left she saw how panicked and remorseful he was. For a second she had really had been confused and almost wanted to ask him in front of the whole class if her departure really had affected him. However she maybe was paranoid, her mind probably was playing with her feelings and that, made her run till out of the high school.

Mercedes didn't know how she, in fact, had been so right. When she brusquely left, Sam panicked and hid his face in his hands. That image of his Mercedes hurt was driving him so crazy and hurt deep inside of him that he wanted to yell. At that exact moment he hated himself so much that he wanted to punch himself, how stupid he was, he was so sure that Mercedes had heard Quinn's stupid words and saw his forced smile that he felt like a real huge fool. She didn't know how much he missed her, his heartbeats only were dedicated to her and the worst was that she didn't even know that. Quinn thought that her relationship with Sam was now perfect and even better than the past. He hated that dirty smile she was wearing now, he tried to behave and not insult her and tell her what he really was thinking of her but it literally was impossible because of that recording who still was on his mind and ruining his life.

If Mercedes knew about that recording he knew that she would not look at him like she used to do. She maybe would be ashamed of him and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. Sam knew that he should have run after his Mercedes but it would have just complicated everything, but gosh, he so wanted to go and comfort her, to embrace her in his arms and to make her feel how much he still loved her and always had.

On the afternoon, Mercedes forced herself to go to Glee club, she wasn't in the mood to sing and mostly see Sam's face. But there still were her friends in there, she had to go and stop that loneliness. When Mercedes arrived, she immediately had been welcomed by a wave of hugs from Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Tina, Puck, Mike, Artie and Finn. That was so moving that she let some weak tears sing along her cheeks. They must have heard about what happened earlier.

"Sweetie don't be sad, forget him, you know that he does not deserve you!"

"Kurt it's ok. I'm…Ok. I just…can we just avoid the "Sam" sensitive subject? Please?"

Everybody nodded and when Mister Shue arrived everybody began to feel some hatred inside of them because of the person who was behind Mister Shue: Sam Evans.

When Mercedes saw him, she felt her heart beat faster and faster. He was the reason of her sadness, the reason of her broken heart and that was impossible for her to stay in the same room as him. _Kurt_ must have felt it because he immediately took Mercedes's hand and said coldly to Sam:

"What are you doin' here?"

"**Hmm…Am I late or something?"**

"No you're not late, but it's the exact time for you and your Trouty Mouth to leave!" Said _Santana_

"**Guys, you can't forbid me to come here because of…"**

"- Because of what Sam? You've changed, you're not the Sam we used to know, you ought to go back to your perfect Quinn." Said_ Rachel_ by taking Mercedes's other hand in hers.

"**Is that what you all think? Do you want me to leave Glee Club for good?"**

"Sam it's…"

"**No Mister Shue, I got it…"**

Sam wanted to cry, he just had been rejected by his closest friends and rejected from Glee club and the worst was that Mercedes seemed satisfied about it even though he knew inside of him that her joy was a fake one. He did notice how hard it was for her to look at him straight in the eyes while he was doing it and he also noticed how much her hands dangerously were shaking when he arrived. All these things made him know how he still had a huge place in her heart. When he went back to his locker and furiously opened it, his thoughts all were focused on Mercedes, his hatred towards himself still was growing up and he felt like it was about to explode in a minute. When he shut his locker he had been taken by surprise seeing an angry Santana:

"Santana, don't you think that I've paid enough?"

"No Trouty, not enough and don't even think of avoiding that conversation because I'll make you pay even more than you already have."

"Ok so what? What do you want? Insult me? Insult me in Spanish? What?"

"Why?"

"Why… what?"

"Why doing that to the one you REALLY love?"

"I…I…You don't know what you're talking about Santana."

"Seriously Trouty? Come on, I know what Love is and believe me or not but Mercedes and you as a couple, exactly were the meaning of Love."

"…"

"Come on, don't you dare telling me the contrary. I've never seen someone as in love as you. You almost were drooling each time she appeared."

"I care a lot about her."

"And I know that, but what you're doin' to her is…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? DO YOU THINK THAT IT'S NOT HARD FOR ME? HARD TO NOT BEING ABLE TO TELL HER HOW MUCH I LOVE HER, HOW MUCH I HATE SEEIN' HER THAT HURT? YOU ALL THINK THAT I'VE CHANGED BUT I'M STILL THE SAME SAM THAT YOU GUYS USED TO KNOW, THE ONE MADLY IN LOVE WITH MERCEDES!"

"SO WHAT'S FUCKIN WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'VE JUST ADMITTED ME HOW MUCH YOU STILL LOVE HER AND…"

"- And I still want to be with Quinn."

"Listen to me, you stupid Trouty Mouth, maybe in that little head of yours, having two girls in love with you is joyful but in real life it's not AND I SWEAR…"

"-SANTANA! YOU'RE SO WRONG! I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GUY, I LOVE MERCEDES OK!"

"What about Quinn?"

"…"

"So you don't. Interesting… Wait a minute… Is Quinn blackmailing you or something like that?"

"…"

"SHE IS?"

"…No she isn't."

"Liar".

"She is not blackmailing me ok? I'm back with her for personal reasons."

"Personal reasons? Since when you and devil Quinn have something called "personal?"

" That is not your business. Now leave me alone, please."

"Talking to you helped me to understand one thing Trouty : you're not a bad guy, and I'm sure that'll still catch you drooling by seeing Mercedes. So, you know why, just because I want to act like a nice girl for…1 hour, I'm going to help you."

"…Help me?"

"You've heard me well."

"Since when Santana Lopez helps someone?"

"Since I've decided so. Go outside for 5 mins, when you'll get a text saying: _"Trouty Mouth can get out of the water"_ you'll come back and immediately go to the toilet; I'll have managed to lead Mercedes there so that you guys will be able to talk alone. You got it?"

"That text is stupid. But…Your idea isn't. OK."

"Great, so what are you waiting for? Leave this white ass of yours out of that high school!"

Sam couldn't help but smile, even though Santana could very often be rude and heartless, she sometimes could understand people and do something nice for them.

When Mercedes saw Santana immediately leave after Sam's departure, she knew that she had something on her mind and when she felt Santana's hands leading her to the toilet she knew how much she had been right.

"Santana, what are we doing here? We don't even have been slushied so…?"

"Let me just send a text to someone and…"

"- And to who exactly? Don't tell me that it's to Sam, because I'll be leaving in a sec!"

"What? No Mercy, do you really think that I'd have done something that nice? Are we leaving on the same Planet sweetie?"

"… It's just that I saw you leaving just after Sam and I thought that…"

"- Well it's not. Oh no I forgot something that I really wanted to show you, could you please wait me here just a minute?"

"Hmm ok."

When Santana left, Sam already was in the corridor, she immediately told him to come:

"You've got 10 mins. Just 10."

"Ok…Thank you."

Sam was now nervous. He had waited for that confrontation since a moment now and he was about to maybe explain himself without telling her about that recording. When Sam entered he immediately felt himself blushing like a shy kid. Mercedes was more than beautiful today, she always was but since he hadn't really seen her since a few weeks he began to notice how freaking beautiful she was and right now, all he wanted to do was kissing her and telling her how much he loved her but when Mercedes brusquely tried to leave, he knew that things would not happen that easily.

Sam prevented her from leaving by gripping her right arm and pushing her gently to the door letting his hands in both sides of her head.

"Leave-me-alone SAM!"

"Please Cedes, listen to me. I only have 10 mins ok and I want to tell you so many things and…"

"- Sam, try to understand that the broken-hearted girl that I am does not want to hear what you have to say."

"I just want you to understand that my feelings for you did never change."

"Oh awesome! I don't care! What else?"

When Mercedes succeeded to remove herself from Sam, she tried to go as far as possible from him since they had been close to each other's since a few minutes.

"Cedes I…"

"- DO NOT CALL ME CEDES. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT ANYMORE!"

"MERCEDES, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH EVERYTHING BECAME SO COMPLICATED FOR ME!"

"OH POOR SWEET THING! WHAT ABOUT ME HMM? I LOST THE ONE I LOVE, THE ONE I THOUGHT I'D BE HAVING A BEAUTIFUL FUTURE WITH!"

Sam slowly walked closer to her and was surprised when she did not reject him when he let his hands caress her cheeks.

"Mercedes I wish I could go back to the past and change things but…"

"But what Sam? I thought you loved me as much as I do."

"I do. I promise you I do. But I have t…I am with Quinn now."

"For God's sake why?"

Sam didn't know what to respond. And when their eyes meet for four long seconds, he couldn't help but bent his head and slowly but surely took her lips with his and led them into one of the most passionate kiss they ever had. When their tongues met, it seemed like nothing could stop them. Sam almost forgot his problems and only could appreciate the melodious sounds of their own breathing. And, this time, when they parted Sam was hoping that she would have that same big smile he had but to his biggest surprise she suddenly slapped him hard.

Mercedes didn't know why she had done that gesture and immediately regretted it. She feared that he might think that she did not enjoy that amazing kiss they had just shared. She had loved it but it felt so wrong when they parted because everything came back: _the day when Sam told her that it was over, the first night she cried in her bed drowned in her loneliness _and that's why she couldn't help but express her frustration through that slap. But the worst was Sam's face just after, she saw the hurt on his face, and it was so hurting her that when he decided to avoid her look and turned to get out she did not think she just listened to her heart and immediately rushed to him, took his face in both of her hands and whispered an: "I'm sorry" before kissing him again passionately.

She could feel how Sam was not expecting that after this rude slap but she was sure that he was enjoying the kiss as much as she was. That kiss was so intense that Sam did let her the time to understand what was happening when he began to give butterflies kisses to her neck by sucking her most sensitive places. Mercedes's hands were all over Sam's body and she couldn't help but try to remove his t-shirt in order to let her hands roam on his gorgeous abs. But they suddenly heard Santana's voice saying by giggling:

"Trouty Mouth, Cedes isn't a lollipop. Get out of here guys, Quinn is going to arrive very soon!"

Foreheads against foreheads, gasping for air, they both slowly opened up their eyes and when their eyes met, they knew that their beautiful time was over and that they had to come back to the real hard life. Sam slowly kissed her one last time and left her without any one last look. She didn't know why, but even though he had now left her to go back to that Quinn, she felt a kind of joy inside of her because she was now sure that : Sam Evans still was madly in love with her.

**The end for that chapter guys! So, what's your opinion about that new chapter hmm? I admit that I kinda like when there's a lot of Drama haha! Hope you guys did appreciate that new chapter! XOXO -Ferda**


	10. This is just the beginning

**Hey everyone! First of all, I obviously have to apologize for the lack of updates. I've been freaking busy and now everything's good, I also did manage to finish the Glee season with a freaking lack of Samcedes ugh. Anyway I'm back and really inspired so I hope you guys will enjoy that new chapter. And I also have to thank you all even if I'm going to do it personally to all of my amazing reviewers. Thanks for reading my story, love you guys!**

**Noooneee: ****Hey buddy from Poland! Thanks a lot for the compliment, you're amazing! Yeah you have caught the Samcedes fever so, welcome in the family! Now I hope you'll like this new chapter who made such a long time to come lol! Xoxo**

**: Did get your sweet msg! Thanks a lot, and now I'm back! Thanks for enjoying my story! Xoxo **

**QTFics:**** Yes, poor sweet Mercedes! I can't help it, I like Drama love haha! Well you'll see what happens in the next chapters! Oh, I love Santana; she's one of my favorites in the show! Xoxo**

**Chordoverstreetfanactic:**** Hun! Thanks so much, I'm so glad that you're proud of me aww! You've got freaking amazing ideas that I'll add in the next chapters to come, I promise all this by crediting you! You're so amazing, thanks for your amazing review. Hoping you'll love that new chapter! Xoxo**

**Marrow365: ****Hey, thanks for the review! Aw I cannot see the video, the link does not work but I'm glad you did appreciate the slap kiss session! Santana nice for only 1 hour lol we still live in a normal world haha! Xoxo**

**Nexttimeyoupointafinger: ****Hey! You've got so many good questions actually haha! Santana is the nicest bitch yes, she deserves a reward or something like that. I can't wait to get your opinion about the next chapters! Xoxo**

**Mariposafria: ****Hey! Gosh I love your reviews, they are so amazing to read, I may be repeating myself but it's the truth and I can't thank you enough for that. You're just freaking awesome, please never change! Now I hope that this new chapter will also be "fabu"! Xoxo**

**Moonlight015: ****Hey sweetie! I missed you so much! No problem lol I also did update kinda a lot late. Your review is sublime. Thank you so much! Haha, lol one day I will explain everything to your bro's, they'll see you as a normal person again lol! Heart you, thanks for giving the best compliment ever regarding my English level who's like the most important thing in my life. Yes I'm French and I've worked so hard to get that English, lmao I'm in love with that language anyway! Thanks so much, it makes me glad. I believe that you speak very well Santana's language! Hoping you'll like that new chapter! Xoxo**

**Jessica'Grace: ****Hey, thank you! Omg It's killing you? Ok; new chapter then! Xoxo**

**rayray2007: ****Hey! Oh thanks, ok so if it's getting too good I'm updating lol! Xoxo**

**Guest:**** Hey! Thanks a lot! Ok, new chapter! Xoxo**

It had been since a few weeks now that Sam was trying to avoid Mercedes. And she did notice that every time they both were in the same corridor at school or in the same class Sam immediately was avoiding her gaze. She hated the fact that Sam was trying to make her believe that nothing had happened between them, just a few weeks ago. That day she had been so sure that Sam still was in love with her, and this almost made her forget that he had chosen Quinn instead of her. She didn't really know why but, since a few days now, she was feeling more self-confident than she had ever been before, that is why she was determined to make Sam understands that his new behavior towards her was driving the Diva that she is, literally crazy.

She couldn't accept that they suddenly had become strangers to each other's. She still and will always love Sam, even if it's so painful to love him, she knew that they were meant to be. Her craze and her love for him both convinced her to find Sam in order to have a proper conversation.

She knew that at that hour, Sam must have finished his football training. So, without thinking she went to the cloakroom. She didn't care if girls weren't allowed in there, she absolutely had to talk to him and now he couldn't just avoid her anymore. When she entered she heard some laugh, wheezing, or things like "_Hey baby, are you lost_?"… She decided not to pay attention to any of them and began to look for Sam but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly Puck arrived and said:

"Hey Mercy, what are you doing here? Do you…"

"- Puck, I need to find Sam, where is he?"

"In the shower but…"

"-Thanks."

Mercedes ignored Puck's warnings and just followed her instincts. To her luck she immediately saw Sam, half-naked and wet leaving the shower. Gosh, he looked so perfect that it almost made her forget why she was there for. She also had to admit that Sam's look what priceless, she knew that he would have never imagined seeing her here, in front of him, gazing at his torso although she should have been looking into his eyes. At that moment, Mercedes did her best to focus herself on her mission; she also tried to gather all the nerve and the self-confidence she had to tell him all she had to tell.

"Mercy what…wha…?"

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? Seriously Sam? Well, I'm here to talk to my fake boyfriend who became my real boyfriend, who broke up with me without any reason and who's now the boyfriend of my worst enemy. Is that easy enough for you to understand? Because, for me, it's not at all."

"Mercy, this isn't the right time to talk…I just wanna get dressed and leave."

"IS THAT SOME KIND OF A JOKE SAM? You want to leave me like that, like you did a few weeks ago in front the whole school? You hate me that much…"

Then she decided to turn herself from Sam's pity look, she couldn't stand being so vulnerable in front of him. She could feel the tears threatening to sing along her cheeks but she refused to let him think that she was a crybaby. That's why she decided to face him once again and let her heart talk for her:

"Sam, I gave you my heart. My heart's only beating for you but…Yours seems to be beating for another one and I don't know why. Did I do something wrong? Was it just a game for you: "us" as a couple? Maybe I…I should give up. Maybe you weren't my soulmate. Gosh I'm so lost!"

She buried her face in her hands, trying to calm down. Everybody had now left the cloakroom, and she eventually decided to leave him alone when she suddenly felt two hands grabbing her waist and leading her to the nearest shower. This was happening so fast that she didn't really understand what was happening. The only moment she actually managed to understand what was happening is when she saw Sam with her in the shower and when she saw him pushing the "cold water" button. He rolled away from her and Mercedes yell. The cold water was freezing her and she didn't understand why, for god's sake, why THIS was happening? It was so not logical. Weirdly she began to feel better, as if the cold water was helping her to see clearer in her mind. When the water stopped, she immediately opened up her eyes, giving at an amused Sam a death look and tried to punch him in the arms, she was so mad at him! Because of him she was all wet although she had just come in order to have a normal conversation with him.

"WHAT THE HELL SAM! WHY? ARE YOU….LAUGHING AT ME? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND THROW YOUR DEAR QUINN IN YOUR OWN GRAVE!"

Sam was now laughing so hard that Mercedes couldn't help but smile to his contagious laugh. She was about to yell at him again when he suddenly, gently pushed her against the fresh wall by letting one of his fingers against her mouth preventing her from saying anything. Then she heard Coach Beiste and she immediately understood why Sam had told her not to say anything. When the Coach finally left, Sam still hadn't removed his finger from her lips, and neither had he even stepped back to let her move. Sam was now so close from Mercedes that he they both could feel their own heartbeats going faster and faster, showing much effect they had on each other's. Plus, the fact that Sam still was half-naked was driving her crazy. And Mercedes couldn't stand Sam's intense gaze anymore, she turned her head to her right at that exact moment when Sam decided to approach his lips to her ear and whispered:

"Mercy, I really hope that, this cold water did clear those crazy thoughts you just told me. I refuse to hear you say that you want to give up or that I was playing with you and your feelings. I'm not that kind of guy and I never will. I care about you, more than you imagine. I'm with Quinn, but for you."

"What? For me? Sam is it a sort of way for you to show me that ...You love me? By being with another girl?"

"It may seem crazy and…"

"-NO SAM! THIS IS SURREAL! For god's sake, what did Quinn to make you change your mind so quickly?"

"She didn't do anything."

"So WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? You want me to accept the fact that you're now with another girl but you don't want me to give up on "us" because you still care about me? Let's call Dr Phil!"

"I have to go, ok? I…I'm tired of trying to explain myself. I'm tired of trying to make you understand that my heart still belongs to you although it shouldn't. I'm fed up, do you understand that? This is too much for me to handle. Gotta go, take care of you Mercy."

With those last words, Sam left letting a speechless Mercedes Jones behind him. Sam really was fed up; this situation was driving him so insane that sometimes he couldn't sleep. Flashes of Mercedes and Quinn's faces were invading his mind. Sam wished he could go back to the past. Was he regretting having accepted the "fake boyfriend" mission with Mercedes? No and yes. No because he knew that she was the one and he couldn't imagine a future without her but on the other side, he was regretting that mission who both did led them in ways they would have never expected before. A sudden wave of pain invaded his mind, that's why Sam immediately rushed to his place after getting dressed. He just lay down on his bed, closed his eyes listening on his iPod "_The Nationals – Terrible Love_"…

When Mercedes eventually arrived to her place, she got the surprise of Kurt, her BFF asleep on her own bed. She sighed and changed herself into dry clothes while thinking of a gentle way to wake her best friend up. She wasn't in the mood to do any jokes and she wasn't in the mood to see anyone either. But it was her BFF and she couldn't avoid him. So she slowly touched Kurt's shoulder to wake him up by whispering:

"Kurt, you need to wake up, there's a biggest and more comfortable bed that's waiting for you, in your own bedroom Kurtie."

"I prefer staying in the bed of my pretty little liar."

"Wha...What do you mean?

"Were you really thinking that you could fool me like that? Hello, I'm Kurt, your Kurtie and your BFF who's supposed to know everything about you. But guess what? Today I did understand that my dear Mercy had been involved with a fake relationship with Evans. Am I wrong? So the breakup was just fake?"

"How…How did you…?"

"Come on, Mercy I may be really hooked on Broadway, Blaine and Haute Couture but I'm not that blind."

"Well… You're right but you do not know the whole story so please don't turn what happened into a big trickery because you're totally wrong."

Mercedes was tired of trying to understand what had really happened between her and Sam, and trying to explain that to Kurt was even harder. It was reminding her of the pain she was dealing with since weeks now. She hated the fact that Kurt had turned her whole sentimental life with Sam into a creepy trickery…

"Listen Kurt, this isn't trickery, well not anymore but that does not matter because Sam and I fell in love with each other's. Actually I thought he did as much as I did but…. He didn't, overnight Sam changed his mind and came back to Quinn although I knew he loved me and I'm deeply sure that he still does. Kurt, I'm sorry for lying to you but I love him… And…He…is with Quinn… But…He…He…"

At that moment, she couldn't just hold back the tears, saying those words made her realize how crazy and irrational, her life became. She suddenly felt Kurt' arms around her, hugging her tightly, doing his best to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry my Mercy. I love you so much, you're not alone anymore and we'll face this situation together and get your Sam back. I promise you."

On the next morning, Mercedes went to her class by doing her best to avoid Quinn's caresses towards Sam, her whispers. She tried to act as someone indifferent even though it was pretty hard. Mostly when, sometimes, she noticed some quick glances from him. When she went to the cafeteria and took her lunch, Mercedes sat down to an empty table refusing politely the invitation of her Glee friends to sit with them. She still wasn't ready to deal with all of them. She was about to eat when to her biggest surprise, she saw Kurt coming in the cafeteria with behind him: around twenty guys from the high school. He was leading them as if they were sheep, to…HER TABLE?

They were now standing in line in front her table according Kurt's orders. Then Kurt came to her, wearing his biggest smile to a shocked Mercedes Jones. Mercedes could now feel all the looks heading to her. She was feeling so embarrassed that she wanted to jump by the window and this by leading her crazy BFF with her.

"Kurt, what's this? What are they all doing here…Standing in line? Kurt Hummel I need an explanation and NOW!"

"First of all my dear Mercy, THIS proves you how amazing, fabulous, sweet …"

"-KURT!"

"Ok, well yesterday I told you that I'll help you and I just found out how."

"By renting 20 guys to act my fake boyfriend? Isn't that too much? By the way, this is silly. They all know that I'm not the cutest girl in that high school so how did you manage to convince them?"

"Ha-ha-ha. How? They all know you because they all ever did hear your beautiful voice, and they are sort of groupies. They like you hun and you are freaking beautiful. So, my dear Mercy I think that you really have to thank me because: first, Sam's expression right now is priceless and second, because among those hot and …not hot guys, there's your potential new fake boyfriend."

Mercedes immediately gazed at Sam and Kurt was right. She didn't know if Sam's face was expressing angst, jealousy or indignation but this was kinda making her glad. At least, she was feeling stronger and it was now so obvious to her, that Sam's heart only belonged to her. And that was a real joy.

"I don't want another fake boyfriend Kurt. I'm done with that. But…I agree to speak to all of them; I really want to know Sam's next reactions."

"Hmm…That's my Diva. Ok Guy n°1, you can come!"

Mercedes took 10 min by boys to talk and this; still by spying Sam's reaction. She was talking to the fifth boy when she suddenly heard Quinn's yelling at Sam to come back but it was too late because Sam was now leaving in a hurry. Mercedes saw that he was mad. Really mad and she couldn't help but feel guilty because for the first time, feelings had been switched. Mercedes was feeling guilty and Sam was feeling hurt.

But her heart was so devoted to Sam that she just decided to leave all those guys and immediately decided to find where Sam was. It had been since 5 mins now that she was looking for Sam everywhere when she finally found him in the auditorium. Alone with his guitar and singing.

_Well I'm so above you_

_And it's plain to see_

_But I came to love you anyway_

_So you pulled my heart out_

_And I don't mind bleeding_

_Any old time you keep me waiting_

_Waiting, waiting_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_

_I'm a lonely boy_

_I'm a lonely boy_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_

_Well your mama kept you but your daddy left you_

_And I should've done you just the same_

_But I came to love you_

_Am I born to bleed?_

_Any old time you keep me waiting_

_Waiting, waiting_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_

_I'm a lonely boy_

_I'm a lonely boy_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_

_Hey!_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_

_I'm a lonely boy_

_I'm a lonely boy_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_

When the song finished she hadn't notice that she had let some tears sink along her cheeks. She hadn't realized how Sam really felt and it seemed like he was the prisoner of his own fate. At that moment, she just wanted to kiss him and tell him that he is not a "_lonely boy_". However, she didn't know why but she couldn't. She also was wondering if she should come and talk to him or just go away as if nothing happened. And she decided to choose her last choice when she heard:

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoyed what Sam?"

"To see me hurt."

"I…I didn't…This was not my idea...I..."

"- You what Mercedes? Did you want to show me what I was missing?"

"….For god's sake, why AM I FEELING GUILTY? YOU BROKE ME WHEN YOU SUDDENLY DECIDED TO LEAVE ME FOR QUINN! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME FEEL LIKE I'M THE BAD PERSON IN HERE? YOU BROKE UP! NOT ME!"

"I know. And…I…miss so many things Mercedes…"

"Like…what?"

"You. Your smile, your beautiful and angelic face, your voice, your lips, your kisses, your caresses….

Hearing those lyrics made her come closer to him, and take his hands in hers. She couldn't be mad at him for too long and the fact that he was confessing his love to her already made her feel calm. Sam immediately reacted to the contact of their hands joined; he gave them a kiss and led their joined hands to his beating heart.

"I…"

She did not get the chance to say anything, Sam's lips suddenly crashed to hers. It was like she breathing again and getting the life she was supposed to have. When their tongues joined, Mercedes couldn't help but moan. His lips were her weak spot and when Sam's hands lost themselves near her butt, Mercedes kissed him back with so much passion that she didn't know if her legs would support that intense moment she was having.

When they parted, Sam began to give butterflies kisses to her neck. And whispered :

"I love you."

"I love you too but...Be mine Sam."

"Mercy it's complicated and you know this."

"No Sam, it isn't. It's me or Quinn. Make a choice. And now."

**End of that chapter! Hope you guys did like it! Thanks for reading! Heart you xoxo**


End file.
